The Falling Snow
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: Lavi closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Well, at least now he knew why he had that feeling that something was horribly wrong that morning. LavixAllen
1. that horrible, horrible feeling

The Falling Snow.

Konichiwa, and welcome to my first D. Gray-Man fic! to warn you now, I'm new at writing for D. Gray-Man, so it may or may not suck. Either way, I'm going to try my hardest to get everything in this fic right. If something's wrong, please tell me, and I'll fix it to the best of my ability! thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own DGM. I've asked Santa for the rights to own it, but so far he seems to be holding out on me…..

Chapter 1- that horrible, horrible feeling

Lavi was bored. Too bored for the rest of the dark order's liking entirely. Because everyone knew that when Lavi was bored, baaaaad things happened to them.

But this particular boredom didn't come from having a lack of something to do. Lavi had woken up this morning with a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it was frustrating the redhead to no end when he couldn't pin point exactly what was making him feel this way. And what was worse, was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, (and really, he was trying _hard_) he couldn't shake the ominous feeling either.

But it was really starting to freak him out, that much was for sure. The last time Lavi had this weird feeling, his beloved cat had died. But, seeing as how his cat was buried already, the feeling was from an unknown source, and putting the normally cheerful teen into a quiet funk.

Trying to puzzle it out, he went through a list of likely options for the unsettling feeling sweeping through the teen's body in waves of frustration.

Number one reason- Yuu had somehow found out that he had tampered with his regular meal of soba noodles a few days ago, and he now wanted to mutilate him with his Mugen. Frowning, he dismissed the thought entirely. Kanda was on a mission with Allen, and wasn't supposed to return for another few days.

Number two reason- Bookman had found out he was shirking his duties as a bookman in training, to relax a bit. Frowning, he almost dismissed that reason until he realized it was possible, but not very likely, seeing as how if he _had _noticed, Bookman would've already kicked him in the head quite fiercely, and after he had picked himself off of the floor, would've told him to get back to work.

So, not that either then.

Lavi continued to try and figure out the weird feeling coursing through his body, but couldn't figure out quite what was bugging him.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait too long to get his answer.

Shouts, worried cries, and quick footsteps running in the hallway alerted the boy that something interesting was going on outside of his little corner in the library. Sighing, knowing he wouldn't get anymore time for himself, he got up and stretched, quickly walked to the door, and poked his head out of the doorway.

What he saw next made him wish he hadn't.

What his now wide eyes saw was a slightly battered Kanda, home much too early for comfort. But that wasn't what alarmed Lavi the most.

On Kanda's back, a very dead to the world Allen lay, bleeding from various wounds, and looking like he had been run over by a pack of rabid akuma. Several times.

Gasping with fright, he realized that Allen looked to be in very bad shape indeed. The poor boy was as pale as was humanly possible without actually being dead, and he was shivering uncontrollably. Lavi could see it from the door, so he knew the poor boy had to be shivering very profusely. His lips were an unhealthy shade of blue, and he was bleeding from, what seemed to be _everywhere_, and the blood was dripping down onto Kanda, and the floor.

Shocked scientists and exorcists alike rushed over to help the unconscious boy draped across Kanda, who, Lavi noticed, was looking more and more impatient as the time went by.

"Oi." Kanda's irritated voice caused the crowd gathered around him to look at him in surprise. "Does someone want to get the moyashi _off _of me, so that he doesn't bleed to death all over me?"

"Right." Linali was the first to get there, Lave right behind her, pushing through the crowd to get to the quite tattered looking boys.

Now, showing concern was very odd for Kanda. But over the months, he had somewhat grown attached to Allen, not that he would openly admit it to anyone. But the concern that laced itself unknowingly into his voice spoke volumes.

"Lavi, help me." Kanda called to the redhead, breaking him out of his shocked silence, and propelling him into motion. Gently removing Allen from Kanda's now bloody back, he sprinted to the infirmary, Linali, Kanda, and Komui on his heels.

Lavi was a little worried when Allen did nothing but continue his raspy light breathing, not waking up at all, as Lavi continued his mad dash to get to the infirmary that was still two floors down.

"Hold on Allen." Lavi whispered, slightly panicky. "We're almost there."

He was running so fast, he almost missed the doors to the infirmary, and skidded to a stop, panting. Bursting open the doors, he carried the prone small (if Allen was awake, he would've protested mightily that he was _not _small, thank you very much) body in his arms passed shocked nurses, and lied the boy down carefully on a nearby bed.

Looking around and seeing that no one had moved, Lavi shot the nurses a glare that could potentially rival Kanda's own, and sent them scurrying into motion.

Nurses and doctors crowded around the bed, and Lavi was forced to step back, as they left no room for him to stand by the bed.

"Kanda…" Lave paused, and looked over to the three others who had followed him; "What happened to him?"

Kanda closed his eyes and sighed before his eyes fluttered open, and stared sadly into Lavi's own green pair.

"Baka moyashi." Kanda sighed again, and ran an agitated hand through his very long hair, that Lavi noticed was unbound, and in tangles most likely accumulated in a fight of some sort. Lavi raised an eyebrow, inviting Kanda to continue. "There was an avalanche, and moyashi pushed me out of the way before it hit me. He however…." At this, Kanda looked away, to the bed where the doctors and nurses were trying desperately to warm and treat the small body lying motionless on it. Clearing his throat, Kanda forced himself to continue. "Was not so lucky, and was caught in the snow, and was helpless to stop himself from falling off the cliff." Eyes widened, and shocked gasps were heard, as Kanda closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Allen..he…he would've died if the snow hadn't broken his fall, and it took me eight hours to dig him out." He paused. "When I finally got to him, I thought..he was dead already. But he was breathing, so I got here as fast as I could."

Lavi closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

Well, at least now he knew why he had that feeling that something was horribly wrong that morning.

-tbc-

So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please let me know! thanks for reading!


	2. That hateful bed

The Falling Snow

The Falling Snow

Welcome to chapter two! I'm so glad I had so many positive responses to the first chapter already! It was great to sit there and read them, the reviews are pouring in so fast that I can only just keep up with them! Even now, as I'm sitting here typing this out, I'm getting more reviews! So YAYS for you guys, you rock! I love hearing what you guys think, so please continue to read and review, ne?

Thank-you to-

darkangelwings90- whoa! Heh, do you like violence as much as I do then? Lol, you seem to like it a lot, so thanks for your awesome review!

Oystiee- thanks! I know there are some spelling mistakes here and there, but I'll try my best to get the following chapters better. Thanks for pointing it out for me!

Kyurengo- wow. You really liked it that much, huh? I'm glad!

KHtrinity- well, you didn't have to wait too long, ne?

Kiracookies- I know, poor Allen! . he's in a bit of a rough spot, ne?

Blueballad- thanks! I think I did an okay job for writing it at around 4 in the morning…….

Artist-girl731- thanks! Yeah, I agree that Kanda's a little ooc, but he's just been beaten, he has a (hot) boy bleeding to death on his back, and he feels guilty, since it was Allen who saved him. Plus we all know that deep down, Kanda's just a big softy!

PirateCaptainBo- wow, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Riznao- lol, Lavi's just special. I don't know about male intuition…..lol, anyways, thanks!

Lonely Kitty- lol, don't worry; I'm not going to stop it there, so here's a new chapter for you!

YugiKitten- I know D: I don't like to hurt Allen, but it's very necessary foe the plot! .

Kayday- D: nuuuu! . don't die! I'll keep going, if you'll promise me you'll live, okay?

**Disclaimer**- I still think Santa's holding out on me for the rights to DGM. Until then, I sadly don't own it. .

Chapter dedication- to everyone who read the first chapter, review or not!

And, finally, the chapter. .

Chapter two-that hateful bed.

_Lavi closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. _

_Well, at least now he knew why he had that feeling that something was horribly wrong that morning._

Shifting in the hospital chair that Linali had managed to drag up for him, Lavi stared at the sight on the bed before him.

Allen lay, unmoving, and wrapped in bandages from head to toe –well, almost- and was breathing only slightly better than the broken rasp from before. Tubes and wires of all sorts were connected to the small boy, making him look even smaller. Lavi had noticed that while he and Kanda and Linali had grown a few inches over the past year and a half, Allen had not grown at all! And thus, the name moyashi became even more of an annoyance to the grey eyed boy, since everyone was now taller than he was. Even Linali!

Linali was sitting by the other Side of the bed, lost in her own thoughts, staring at Allen, but not really seeing him. Kanda had gone to rest in his own room, threatening Komui when he had tried to make the stubborn exorcist stay and Komui had given up, and left to take care of the mounds of paperwork his office was buried in. Or so he had told them. Most likely he was just going to sleep on his desk again.

"Lavi…" the redhead looked up across at Linali when she spoke. "do you think he'll be okay?" she gestured at the boy lying on the bed.

"He got banged up pretty good, didn't he?" Lavi looked sadly at Allen.

Linali nodded her agreement, and looked at Lavi again, silently asking for reassurance.

"But hey, it's Allen, right?" Lavi smiled at her. "Allen's always pulled through before, nothing seems to be able to keep him down for long."

Linali smiled softly, and reached a trembling hand forward to stroke Allen's hair. "You're right." She said, playing with the soft strands of white. "He's never out for very long. He'll be up yelling at Kanda in no time."

"Yup." Lavi nodded and smiled.

"Well then." Linali looked down at Allen again. "Hurry and wake up Allen."

Lavi looked at them both with sad eyes, despite his earlier cheery words spoken for Linali. The truth? Lavi knew that Allen must be in an extraordinary amount of pain right now, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do to help.

This feeling was even worse than the feeling he had felt before Kanda had brought Allen back. He felt helpless, and there was nothing he could do about it at all.

"Lavi." He looked up again at the sound of Linali's voice. "I'm going to go get something to eat, and then rest a bit. You should do the same, okay?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, I will later, okay?"

Linali pursed her lips, but realized that Lavi wouldn't move an inch if she tried to force him, so she just nodded and put her hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

Lavi put his face in his hands, and sighed, musing on how hurt Allen looked, how little and broken he looked, lying in that hateful bed. Lavi hated the bed because it meant that Allen wasn't just going to wake up and be better. He hated the bed because it told him that Allen would be sleeping in the infirmary until he was better. Which meant that Allen was not better, since he was still in the damned bed.

"_Oh god Allen. Why you?" _ Lavi silently shook with his thoughts, angry at the smaller boy for getting himself into this mess. _"Why do you have to be so _stupid_?"_ Lavi was jerked out of his thoughts by a rustling of cloth, and raised his head to look at the doctor who had entered to do a checkup on Allen.

Nodding to him, the doctor started checking Allen's vital signs, and rewrapping the bandages that seemed to cover the small boy. Looking at the signs and the chart, the doctor sighed wearily, and placed his hand on his face, shaking his head slowly back and forth. Lavi, seeing this, frowned with concern, because when a doctor looked like that, there was no way it was a good sign.

"What's wrong?" Lavi ventured to ask, worry dominating his facial features. "What's wrong with Allen?"

the doctor looked sadly over to Lavi, and sighed, closing his eyes briefly. Opening them again, he took a deep breath and turned to face the worried boy sitting by the bed, as tense as he had seen anyone in a long time. "Well." He spoke at last. "It seems that Walker has entered a dormant state of mind that he may or may not wake up from."

Lavi's heart jolted with the news, and his eyes widened before he abruptly slammed them closed, and clenched his fists in his lap. "Like a coma?" Lavi spoke through the obvious turmoil, needing clarification. Needing to know.

"Yes." The doctor sighed. "He isn't responding to any treatments we're giving him to try and wake him up."

"So what does that mean?" Lavi looked u at the doctor, eyes burning with unshed tears. "What does that mean for Allen?"

"It means that Walker has a slim chance of recovery, but it's not certain. We don't know how he slipped into the coma, but we're looking at into it now, and hopefully we can find out and decipher his chances of living from there."

Lavi's eyes burned, and he had to close them tightly to stop the tears from pouring out.

"I'm sorry." The doctor looked sadly at Lavi, and Lavi nodded, knowing the doctor really meant it. He was the one who had always treated Allen, and knew the bond between his patient and Lavi. The shared a very strong bond, that the doctor was sure would only have grown stronger, and perhaps turned into something else.

Touching Lavi's shoulder like Linali had done, the doctor recognized his need for solitude, and left the room, quietly shutting to door behind him.

Lavi wanted to scream. He felt like all his insides were rebelling at the fact that they were inside, and wanted to be out. His heart hurt with an unbearable pain, and he finally gave in to the tears.

Letting them fall down his face, he stared at the blurred image of Allen lying on the bed.

He had realized how much he felt for the boy when he first saw the tattered looking boy hurt so badly, motionlessly sprawled over Kanda's back. The depth of the feelings he had for the moyashi surprised him.

Well, on second thought, they'd always shared a very strong bond that even Lavi's impending bookman apprenticeship wasn't able to break.

Lavi fell asleep in the chair pondering the thought.

-a few hours later-

Whispered voices and hushed footsteps sounded in the room, as Lavi woke up, foggy mists clearing from his mind.

Blearily blinking, he looked around to Linali, Komui, Kanda, and Reever all conversing in whispered tones in the corner of the room. Well, Lavi wasn't sure how much conversing Kanda was doing, but that was besides the point.

Linali was the first to look up at Lavi, and smiled when she saw he was awake.

Lavi smelled the disinfectant smell that permeated through all hospitals, and sighed, hoping it was all just a horrible dream. Although he _had_ noticed that the walls were white when he woke up, and none of the walls in the building other than this room were white, as far as he knew…..but again, hew was getting off point.

"How are you feeling Lavi?" Linali smiled gently at him, concern visible in her soft violet eyes.

Lavi made a noise that was _meant _to be 'okay', but instead came out in an unintelligible garble.

Linali laughed lightly at him, and Lavi blinked, trying again. "I'm okay." He got out, before a yawn hit him, causing him to stretch in his chair, wincing when he felt how stiff he was from sleeping in it.

"He still hasn't woken up yet then, huh?" Linali looked sadly over at the bed. Or more specifically, _who_ was on the bed.

And that's when Lavi knew his whole day was going down the tubes.

-tbc-

Zomg, thank you guys so much for reviewing! Or even adding me onto your story alert list! Or any list for that matter…..lol, I like to hear what you think, and I also love to hear if I did anything wrong, so please, if you notice anything, even if it's just the slightest thing, please let me know!

One think I think I neglected to mention in the last chapter was that Lavi has both eyes, and therefore doesn't need his eye patch.

Well, thank you again, so much!

Wow, I wrote about 1,845 words in this chapter……


	3. Geblah? Oo

The Falling Snow

Welcome to chapter three! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and aren't planning to massacre me with pitchforks in a big angry mob for what I'm doing to Allen……..anyways, I am freaking AMAZED at all of the responses I've gotten from this story! You've all buried me in reviews! . lol, not that that's a bad thing…..but so far, I've gotten 20 reviews, for just 2 chappies! You know, you guys ROCK HARDCORE! Without your wonderful reviews, I seriously doubt I'd have the interest to keep going. I just wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Thank you to-

Oystiee-hehe, yeah, Allen's a little shortie! Lol, and I feel bad for what I'm doing to Lavi, but it needs to be done.

Kayday-really? O.o I inspired you to write something? Wow! Thanks! That means a lot to me to be able to do that for someone! And don't worry, I'll read it as soon as you get it up… hopefully…' lol, but I shall do my best to put it at the top of my list of important stuff to do, so no worries!

Kuro666-awe, thanks! Yeah, I know. LavixAllen is just too irresistible… . lol

P.A. Lovas- thanks! Lol, Lavi and Allen angst is really cute, isn't it? Lol

Endslasher- lol, don't worry, it happens. Lol, but I loved your review, and it would have been important, if I had forgotten it. So thank you!

blueporing90- lol, yeah, I know . poor Lavi…and poor Allen too! . thanks for your review!

PirateCaptainBo- thanks! Lol, well, here's your update! And a depressed Lavi is a hot angsty Lavi….lol.

**Disclaimer**: Man- if I don't own coffee, what makes you think I'd own DGM?...

Chapter three- Geblah?

"_He still hasn't woken up yet then, huh?" Linali looked sadly over at the bed. Or more specifically,_ who_ was on the bed. _

_And that's when Lavi knew his whole day was going down the tubes._

Lavi didn't want to be the one to tell them. He didn't want to even _think _about it, because if he thought about it, never mind saying it out _loud,_ then he would be acknowledging it. He would be acknowledging the fact that Allen could…….could _die_. And that was something Lavi wasn't at all happy to do.

Linali blinked at the distraught face of the normally spunky teen in front of her, frowning in confusion. "Lavi?" No answer. She tried again, louder this time; "LAVI." That got his attention, she noticed.

"Geblah!?" Lavi looked up at her, shock on his face.

"Geblah?" Linali smiled, putting her hand in front of her face to try and hide her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Lavi frowned in mock hurt. "Laugh at the tired one, why don't cha?"

"Sorry Lavi." Linali had gained control of her laughter, suppressing it for later, in favor of finding out about Allen's condition.

"Heh, 'salright." Lavi yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Uhm…" Linali checked her watch; "It's a quarter to 11."

"What?!" Lavi's head snapped up to look at Linali with no small amount of shock on his face.

"Lavi." Linali smiled at him gently. "You've been sleeping for a while now."

"Wow." The redhead muttered to himself. "I guess I have been then."

"Mhm." Linali nodded.

"But I need to know Lavi." Linali paused, and Lavi tensed; already knowing the horrible question she was going to ask, and the even worse answer he was going to have to give. "How is Allen?"

Lavi wanted to cry again. He felt like he was going to be ripping the world out from under Linali's feet. Everyone in the room was quiet, Lavi realized; they were waiting for his answer. "Well…" He cleared his throat, and put on his apprentice bookman face. "The doctor came in to check on Allen before I fell asleep, and he told me that they don't know why or how, but Allen has fallen into a coma."

Gasps and cries filled the room after his admission. He couldn't deny it any longer. Allen was in a coma, and had very slim chances of waking up, if the doctor couldn't even find the specific cause of the coma.

Linali was shaking her head back and forth with horror. "No…..no….NO!" she screamed, and collapsed onto her knees, sobbing and holding herself tight. Lavi closed his eyes. He had wanted to scream too. Hell, he still _did!_ But he couldn't. He had to keep himself together for the others, for himself, and for Allen.

Kanda looked at the bed with Allen slumbering away on it, shock, guilt, and a little sadness on his face. He still wouldn't admit to anyone that he cared for Allen at least a little. Allen had proven his worth as an exorcist in Kanda's mind, and had even saved his life, at what very well have been at his own expense.

Komui blinked away some tears, and instantly was at Linali's side, helping her to stand, and pulling her out of the room to try and get her to calm down a little.

Reever was just standing there, staring quietly at Allen, remembering all the times he had interacted with the lively boy, like the time Komurin 2 went on a rampage, and chased Allen through the entire building. Sadly, he shuffled over to the bed, and got a better look at the boy lying in it. He was so still. Reever couldn't take it, and left the room, to burry his thoughts in paperwork to ease his mind off of Allen for a while.

He looked so….fragile. Lavi stared at the boy in the bed. He looked much too still for the lively boy who liked to pull pranks with him sometimes, and the boy he had come to love.

Yes, love. Lavi didn't have any idea how it had happened, but he had fallen, and fallen _hard_, for the moyashi. Ha hadn't realized until now what that pang in his heart meant, why he was feeling this amount of pain, why he couldn't just walk away from Allen, like Bookman wanted him too. He constantly worried about Allen, and wondered if he was okay, something he didn't do for anyone else, not even Yuu, who he'd known since he was a small boy.

He was irked at how the situation had turned out.

He finally had someone he could love, and that someone was lying on a bed, in a coma. And had _no _idea that Lavi loved him.

Nope, he was oblivious to the world, slumbering quietly, his breathing slowly but surely getting a little better as time had passed, giving Lavi something to be thankful for. At least Allen could breathe a little better now.

Lavi felt wretched inside. He hadn't told them. He hadn't told them that there was only a slim chance Allen would wake up. He wanted them to hope.

And it was killing him inside.

Linali and Komui went to Linali's room to calm down, and Kanda took a small step forward. He knew how Lavi was feeling, he could see the deep bond between to two, and had felt guilty that he had come in between them. "Lavi." Kanda took another step forward, and another, until he was standing at the redhead's side, and gazing down at Allen.

"Don't Yuu." Lavi looked up at the samurai exorcist, already knowing what he was going to say. "You didn't have anything to do with this, and Allen would yell at you if he knew you felt that way."

"Che." Kanda frowned. "That's what makes it difficult. He _isn't _here to yell at me."

"I know." Lavi settled back into a more comfortable position on the chair, and Kanda sat in the other one.

Sitting in silence for a while, neither spoke, preferring to sit and stare at Allen, and think about whatever came to mind.

So, after the long silence that stretched on between to two, of course it made Kanda jump slightly when Lavi jumped up, and started to almost scream garbled words with excitement, dancing around at his epiphany.

"…..Lavi?" Kanda questioned, truly worried for his friend-but-not-a-friend's sanity.

"Yuu, think about it!" Lavi was talking fast in his excitement. "Who do we know that can heal wounds, and reverse time?!"

Kanda's eyes widened, and he almost smacked himself-almost- in the forehead for not thinking of it sooner. "Miranda."

"Right!" Lave squeaked, running in circles.

"But she's on a mission with Krory right now, isn't she?" Kanda blinked at Lavi, who was still dancing around happily.

"…..Oh. right." Lavi stopped, and sat down again, straddling the chair this time. "do you know when she's due to come back?"

"Why would I know?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I dunno!" Lavi shouted, flailing spectacularly. "I assumed you knew everything!"

"Hn." Kanda smirked. "Don't you know that when you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'?"

"Awe, shut up Yuu!" Lavi childishly stuck his tongue out at Kanda, and got up off of the chair. Pacing around the room, he tried to think of anyone besides Komui who would know about Miranda and Krory's arrival time at the order. "Aha!" He shouted, almost startling Kanda again. "Linali!"

"…What?" Kanda glared at Lavi, loosing his patience with the redhead.

"Hmm?" Lavi replied absentmindedly, his mind wandering far away to formulate half plans, and theories.

"Che." Kanda glared at Lavi, and gracefully lifted himself off of the chair. "If you aren't done being an idiot, I'm leaving."

"Mhm." Lavi answered, still walking in circles to try and figure out, well, whatever it was he was trying to figure out.

It was driving Kanda mad, and he announced it to Lavi, but to no affect, as Lavi only offered a garbled reply, and didn't even look at him.

"Tch." Kanda scoffed. "I'm leaving."

"Mhm." Lavi wasn't even listening to him anymore, Kanda realized, and walked out the door; angry with the redhead that was paying him no attention whatsoever.

Growling with malcontent, Kanda stomped out the door (gracefully, of course,) and was in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

Paying no mind to what was going on around him, Lavi continued to pace, debating on whether or not he would leave and ask Linali about Miranda, since that would leave Allen all alone, and he didn't really want to leave Allen at all anyways. Snapping his fingers, he looked around with confusion when he didn't see who he was looking for.

"Eh?" puzzled, Lavi turned around in circles. "Yuu left?"

And, outside of a certain grumpy exorcist's door, a sneeze echoed down the empty hallway.

-TBC-

Yay! I though I'd end it on a slightly happier note then what's been going on so far.. Haha, poor Kanda, he has no idea what type of sneezing storm he's in for! .

Muahahahaha……I'm evil, aren't I? .

Oh well, please review! I like to know what you all think, whether it's good or bad, so drop a review, and I'll love you forever!

Approximately 1,860 words in this chapter.


	4. Sneezing up a storm

Welcome to the fourth chapter! I have to say I didn't think I'd ever get this many reviews for this! I'm burriiiied! . but that's a good thing! So thanks for reading and reviewing! Okay, so I don't think any of you know this, but I work the midnight shift at a Tim Hortans.yup, I work from 11pm to 7am. Usually around 5 days a week or more. So I may make no sense sometimes when I come home, and I'm too tired to even move. But please pay no mind to my weirdness at that time. Hehe, the first chapter I wrote for this was written at 5 in the morning. The next one was written later on that day. So, sometimes if things are a little loopy in the story, please tell me, and I'll try my best to fix it/them, okay? Thanks!

Thank-you to:

Kayday- lol, that's alright if it's KandaxAllen, I'll read it still! Lol, I burst out laughing when I read 'it sounds French'…and now my mother thinks I'm crazy……..

Oystiee- 'sigh' , yeah, I do too. It gets rather annoying sometimes. . and thank you!

blueballad- Hehe, thanks! I write a chapter out each day, and the first chapter, well, within three hours or less, I had all the reviews to qualify a second posting, so I posted two chapters in one day! . hehe, I liked the 'Geblah' part too. Lol, Lavi…well, Lavi's special that way, yes? lol

darkangelwings90- wow, I'm glad you still freaking love it then! Hehe, you reviewed for a few of my other fics too, didn't you? So thanks so much!

EndSlasher- Oh my. D: I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry . and you had to fix your make up too? I'M SORRRRRRRRRRY! .

Artsist-girl731- thank you! XD lol, here's your update!

JenLawliet- lol, I'm pretty new to LavixAllen too, but I think they make such a cute couple, so I had to give it a shot! But I'm glad you came to read it anyways. It just shows that you're open to new things! So, thank you! Hehe, as to whether Allen wakes up or not, that's a secret! Lol.

Kyurengo- lol, well, I update when I get more than 5 reviews, and I think I'm going to be posting a chapter daily if the review rate keeps up. Hehe, Lavi had both eyes because it's weird for me to write about only one eye in a sentence, and cuz I love Lavi's eye color! So I wanted to give him a gift- another eye! Lol, Kanda and sweet in the same sentence?! O.o oh my! Lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Riznao- Hehe, yeah, Kanda's a big softie! Lol, but he's only being a softie cuz he grew up with Lavi, and he can tell how upset Lavi is. Plus, he still thinks it was his fault Allen got hurt in the first place. And the reason I updated twice in the same day is because I usually update after I get 5 reviews, and you people certainly give me enough reviews to do so! Hehe, Lavi's a hot angsty boy, especially with his bandana off. Allen's so freakin lucky! .

DISCLAIMER- I still don't own it! –sobs-

Chapter four- Sneezing up a storm.

"_Eh?" puzzled, Lavi turned around in circles. "Yuu left?" _

_And, outside of a certain grumpy exorcist's door, a sneeze echoed down the empty hallway. _

"Huh." Lavi slumped. "I though Yuu would stay here. It's not very nice of him to jut leave like that."

In his room, Kanda sneezed again.

Lavi continued to pace, thinking about how he was going to go talk to Linali, but not leave Allen all alone either.

"Hmm, this is tough." Lavi muttered to himself. "Now I really wish Yuu had stayed here."

Kanda sneezed again, and cursed, wondering if he had caught a cold.

"Augh." Lavi yanked on a strand of his hair. "It shouldn't be this hard to figure it out."

"Lavi?" an uncertain female voice sounded in the room.

Lavi whipped his head over to the sound so fast, he thought he might get whiplash. "Linali!" Lavi felt like he was going to cry he was so relieved. "Linali, do you know when Miranda and Krory are supposed to get back from their mission?"

"Uh…." Linali looked at Lavi uncertainly. "Well, Komui said that they might be back soon, but they've had a delay in their departure, because the train broke down, and it still isn't running yet. So they're going to take a few trains, and connect to any other trains that go this way." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Well." Lavi grinned; "What exactly does Miranda's innocence do?"

"Miranda? Her innocence reverses…..Lavi!" Linali's face brightened. "Miranda could use her innocence on Allen, and he could get better!"

"Mhm." Lavi grinned again.

"Lavi, you're a genius!" Linali flung herself across the room and gave the redhead a flying tackle glomp.

"Haha, yeah, I know." Lavi spun around the room happily. "You're the only other one than Allen and I to admit it though." Lavi frowned. "Even Yuu won't admit it. Not that I think he would, but still. Yuu is Yuu, ne?"

Linali smiled.

And in his room, Kanda groaned as he kept on sneezing.

Lavi grinned again at Linali, and hummed a happy tune, and Linali smiled to see him so happy. It was certainly a big change from the depressed teen who had been sitting by Allen's side ever since Allen was put in here. Speaking of which. "Lavi, go eat now, okay? I'll watch over Allen for you."

"Eh?" Lavi paused in his enthusiastic dancing to look al the girl. "Leave?"

'Yes." Linali giggled at the look on his face. "Go get some food, maybe take a shower, relax a bit, and I'll watch him for you."

"Well…" Lavi was uncertain.

"Lavi." Linali gently called. "If you don't take care of yourself, then when Allen wakes up, what's he going to say to you?"

Lavi's shoulders sagged. Truth be told, he was insanely tired and hungry, and in desperate need of a shower, he thought with a grimace after he had run his hand through his hair.

"Lavi." Linali said again.

"Yeah I know." Lavi softly smiled at the boy lying on the bed, and quickly walking over with long strides, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Allen's forehead.

Linali's eyes widened, and Lavi smiled at her. "I'll be back later."

"Right." Linali nodded, and Lavi left. After making sure that Lavi was going to really leave (and _not _just hang around outside the doorway), Linali sat back down on the plastic hospital chair. She winced with distaste when she felt how uncomfortable the chairs were. "Oh Allen." Linali sighed, shaking her head sadly. "You need to wake up soon. Nothing is the same here without you and Lavi pouncing around, and you and Kanda arguing in the hallways." She shifted in the chair, and grabbed Allen's hand gently. And Lavi….well, Lavi's taking it the worst." She sighed. "I know how close you two are, and I can see that it's killing him to see you like this. He really cares for you, ya know?" She smiled, and ran a hand through Allen's soft hair. "I wonder if you felt the kiss he gave you. Lavi's really something, ne?" She laughed at this, and shook her head. "I think he feels more for you than he's letting on." She paused, thinking. "Or, could it be that he doesn't know how he feels about you?"

Linali feel silent, thinking about the intricate depth of Lavi's feelings for the smaller boy. Pondering this, she fell asleep, still holding onto Allen's hand, her own hand still in Allen's hair.

That was the scene Lavi walked into when he came back from eating, showering and changing. Lavi figured that when he was in the infirmary with Allen, that he didn't need to wear his order uniform, and if he got called away…well, he would think about that if it happened. Lavi was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, and a tight black tank top, with a sweater, (black of course) over top of it. Black boots on his feet, and no bandana for once.

He walked into the room, feeling a bit better, and then stopped dead when he saw how Linali had fallen asleep. Hurt and jealousy flashed in his eyes, before he quietly sat on the chair across from her. For the first time, he wondered how Linali felt for Allen.

Was it possible she loved him too?

Shaking his head, Lavi tried to get that thought out of his head. Linali didn't like Allen! …Did she?

Linali chose that moment to stir awake, and blinked, removing her hand from Allen's hair to blearily wipe her eyes. Noticing for the first time that someone else was in the room, she blinked a few times, and her eyes cleared. "Lavi?" She said, making the redhead look up at her.

"Hey." Lavi said, smiling crookedly.

Linali frowned. This wasn't like Lavi at all. "Lavi…" She paused. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Lavi raised an eyebrow with the same halfhearted smile on his lips.

"Lavi." Linali's voice grew sharper. "I know something's wrong, so quite it with the act, and just tell me."

Lavi's eyes closed, and he let out a sigh, running a hand through newly clean red locks.

"Lavi.." Linali said gently. "Please tell me?"

-TBC-

Zomg guys I am so so sorry that this chapter isn't longer, but so many of you reviewed, and I wanted to give you something before I went to work! I'll update again soon, I promise!


	5. A little bit of frustrated yelling

Welcome to chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5! :D …I really don't have all that much to say, since I'm tired, and really can't think of much right now. But I want you to know that you all freakin ROCK! You rock hardcore! Like seals! …what?... you can't tell me that all seals do is swim, eat, play and sleep…they have to rock sometime! . lol…ignore me please! .

Thank you to:

blueporing90- Hehe, no spoiling the plot now! lol and YUSH! Bandana-less Lavi is a hot Lavi! Lol. Thanks! :D

darkangelwings90- Hehe, I knew you did! :D thank you for reading and reviewing my other stories as well! I'm sorry about ice price, but I've misplaced my USB drive which has Ice Prince on it, and sadly, won't be able to upload any new chapters until I unpack it again… . sowweh! . but hopefully this story will tide you over until then! lol, and I'm glad you think it's too good to just leave off. So, THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!

blueballad- wow, I'm honored that you would like this story for the writing! lol, I wasn't much for boy boy love either, but, well, here I am! Lol, almost all of my stories are yaoi now…..lol

Kyurengo- XD yeah, it is a lot of work, but it's a very gratifying job, and I get to read wonderful reviews as a bonus! XD lol. Hehe, yeah, poor poor Kanda! XD lol. Lol, Lavi has enough to worry about, I think, than to have to be worrying about Kanda too. But it's possible! Lol.

Kayday- lol, yeah, my mom still thinks I'm crazy for just laughing out of nowhere like that….' lol, we should send Allen laughter in a box, to help make him feel better! Lol.

Lonely Kitty- omg, I'm going to have to write a half a page for all the reviews you sent me! . lol. Thank you! Lol, I like to update when I get 5 or more reviews. So, I'm constantly typing now, and then it's grab a quick bite before work, and then, well, off to work. . lol. Awes, don't worry about the reviews, I'm just glad you were able to go back online! Lol, Kanda has an attitude! lol, well, I put that in there at the last second, hoping to relive some of the tension that was most prevalent at that point…..'. Hehe, yup yup! A misunderstanding! lol. I _might _make it a love triangle, or maybe even a love square, but I'm not too sure yet. Lol, Lavi can be smart too, he just….waits until he really needs to be smart to show that he is…lol XD.

Disclaimer: I really wish I could say that I own DGM. But, I don't. .

Now, on to the fic! -

Chapter five- A little bit of frustrated yelling.

_Lavi's eyes closed, and he let out a sigh, running a hand through newly clean red locks. _

"_Lavi..." Linali said gently. "Please tell me?" _

The green eyed teen sighed. It wasn't easy to get past Linali, and her observation skills. Inside, Lavi curses himself for the very awkward conversation that was going to happen.

"Lavi.." Linali started to say something else to try and coax him to talk, but Lavi jumped up out of his chair, cutting her off.

"It's _you_, okay?" Lavi ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Me?" Linali blinked with confusion up at the now pacing teen.

"Yeah." Lavi turned to look at Linali. "How……how close are you to Allen?"

"How close am I to Allen?" she blinked, deciding to play dumb. "Well, I'm about a foot away."

Lavi cursed in his mind. He could always have been wrong about Linali's observation skills……. "That's not what I meant!" Lavi almost shouted; "What do you feel for Allen?"

"Right now, I feel sorry for him. He's stuck in here, while the boy who loves him is pacing like a madman, yelling at me." Linali smiled.

"Right, but-" Lavi stopped, blinked, and turned to face Linali. "What?"

she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Lavi it was so obvious for me to tell." She smiled at him. "So far, I don't think I'm the only one to know how you feel for Allen."

Lavi just shook his head. "How do you _do_ that?"

Linali laughed again. "It's a little thing all females have; it's called subtle manipulation."

"Subtle manipulation. Right. I'll have to remember that for later." Lavi made a mental note of the power of a female's manipulation powers, so as not to get them used on him later.

"Lavi." Linali softly called him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Mmm?" He looked over at Linali, lazily throwing himself back into the chair.

"Do you really love Allen?" she twisted a strand of her hair around, waiting for his answer.

His eyes narrowed. "Do you?" Lavi growled, gesturing at their hands.

"of course." Linali whispered, and Lavi looked crushed.

"I see." Lavi tried to smile at her, but couldn't fight past the hurt.

"But not the way you do Lavi."

Linali's words made Lavi blink. "What?"

"Oh Lavi." Linali laughed, shaking her head. "I love Allen, yes, but not the way you think. I love him as if he were my family, my brother."

"Oh……" Lavi didn't have anything to say, but he felt a little bit better.

"Lavi." Linali sighed. "I'm sorry I even made you feel that way. I didn't want to hurt you, but I needed to know, and it seemed a little too awkward to just ask."

"No, it's alright!" Lavi smiled at her.

"Besides." Linali sighed. "I love someone else, I just don't know if he feels the same way. I don't think he even notices me anymore."

"Oh Linali." Lavi got up, as crystalline tears dropped down her lovely face, and dropped to his kneed beside her, and enveloped her in his arms. " Don't cry. I don't like to see you cry." He rocked her back and forth.

"I'm alright." Linali sniffed, and looked up at Lavi, cuddling into his chest a bit more. "Thanks Lavi."

He smiled at her. "Hey, what else are big brothers for, ne?"

Blinking, Linali looked up at the redheaded teen. "What?"

"Mhm. You're like my little sister, ya know." Lavi smiled at her again, and flicked her nose.

"Blaaaah! Lavi!" Linali yelled in shock, holding her nose. "what was that for?!"

Lavi laughed. "That, my dear, is called _payback_!"

"Lavi!" Linali shrieked, ad the redhead flung himself out of the room, laughing all the while. Activating her dark boots, Linali chased after him, now much faster than normal.

She ran out the door, and was hit smack dab in the face with a……was that a pillow? Yes, yes it was! She had no idea where Lavi had gotten the pillows, but it was _on_ now!

Chasing after the screaming Lavi, pillow in hand, she caught up to him pretty quickly; (which says nothing for poor Lavi's skills…) and began to wreak her revenge-ish havoc on the poor boy. Screaming for mercy, Lavi continued to run away from her.

For the rest of that day, loud shrieks and laughter filled the hallways of the order.

In his room, Kanda groaned. He hadn't sneezed in a while, so he didn't _think _he had a cold. So then, what was with all the sneezing earlier? Giving up on the whole thing, Kanda rolled over and fell asleep.

Linali and Lavi were having fun, now they were playing hide and seek from Komui, who had wanted to kill Lavi for smacking his sister with a pillow, several times.

Lavi had needed to get out of the infirmary for a bit, and have some fun, Linali reasoned. His spark was coming back with all the jovial fun they were having, and for once during the past week, he was thinking about nothing, and just playing around.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Komui, having found their hiding spot. Giggling. Shrieking and laughing following in their wake.

They fled into Komui's office, and lay on the floor under his desk. They were running out of hiding spots, most of them having been smashed thanks to Komui, so when the scientist found them, they were panicking slightly, finding nowhere to hide.

They ran to the front entrance, panting they threw themselves on the floor, laughing breathlessly. Even after they had caught their breath, they still lay there, feeling the cool tiles of the floor under their backs with appreciation for the lower temperature.

Until a tall and slender shadow fell over the floor, followed by a shorter slimmer female shadow.

-TBC-

Again, I'm so sorry about the length! Or rather, the lack of, I suppose. Lol, anyways, I have to get ready for work now, and so I wanted to leave you guys with something at least, to show how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review this!

One thing I wanted to clarify- 'and for once during the past week, he was thinking about nothing, and just playing around.'

Ok. So what I meant there was that Lavi had been acting subdued and not like himself because Allen was gone on a mission, and so was Kanda. Those two are his main trouble makers. Or in Kanda's place- the person he pranked. So, he had nothing to really keep himself busy with.

THANKS!


	6. Not afraid to dream

Chapter six

Chapter six! Holy moogle, you people are to love! I can't believe you like this story so much! . not that I'm complaining…..lol well, I don't have much to say, since I just got home from work. Enjoy, ne?

Thank you to-

­EndSlasher- Hehe, I update so fast, because you people review so fast! XD awes, thanks! Lol, I love you too? XD

darkangelwings90- XD lol, I'm glad you're so happy with it! I try my best! XD thanks you! XD

Riznao- Oh, you're good. You got it right, but don't tell! lol Lavi's got to protect Allen from Komui sometimes, because Komui, well, Komui just isn't sane. Lol, so he's had lots of practice at protecting Allen. Lol. Yeah, Linali is the sisterly type anyways, isn't she? lol. Thanks!

artist-girl731-lol, here's your update! thanks for the review!

blueporing90- lol, don't worry, unless people read the reviews, you haven't given anything away! lol. Female manipulation! lol thanks for the review!

Kayday- lol, wow. Don't hurt yourself! . I'm sorry! . I didn't want to leave it on such a big cliffhanger, but I needed to get to work, so….yeah. sorry!

Kyurengo- lol, well, I can't tell you, you'll have to see for yourself who she loves! lol, and I can't tell you that either! . but if you read this chapter, I think you'll find out! XD lol.

JenLawliet- lol, you're so perceptive! lol, I can't tell you what's going to happen, but if you read this chapter it might make some things a little clearer. lol, well, I try my best to get the chapters up as soon as I get 5 reviews. It's not fair of me to make you wait too long for them, and so I have to schedule writing this up in between work and sleep….lol, that's my life right there…. lol, thanks for your review! Lol, I'm 18, almost 19! On June 4th I'll be 19! SQUEE! lol.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own a monkey, and I don't own DGM.

Now I've made you wait for too long, so on with the ficcy!

Chapter 6- Not afraid to dream.

_They ran to the front entrance, panting they threw themselves on the floor, laughing breathlessly. Even after they had caught their breath, they still lay there, feeling the cool tiles of the floor under their backs with appreciation for the lower temperature. _

_Until a tall and slender shadow fell over the floor, followed by a shorter slimmer female shadow. _

"Miranda! Krory!" Linali peeled herself off of the floor with a small amount of regret at the lost of the lowered temperature. "You're back!"

"Hello Linali." Miranda smiled at the excited girl. "How have things gone while we were away?"

Linali's happy expression fell. "You may want to sit down for this."

Miranda looked uncertain, but nodded, knowing that it was serious if Linali wanted to sit for it.

"What's going on?" Krory looked around. "Where's Allen? He's usually with you and Lavi, but I don't see him."

Linali winced, and Lavi looked upset.

"Well, that's the thing." Linali pulled a strand of her hair. "Allen's in the infirmary."

"Oh. Well that's nothing new. He's always getting hurt on missions trying to save everyone. He'll be okay, if that's what you're worried about." Krory smiled at the girl.

"Yes, that's normally true." Linali said, still tugging on her long tresses.

"But?" Miranda said, sensing the unfinished part of the sentence, and knowing it wasn't going to be cheery.

"But." Linali looked distressed. "This time it's different."

"Different how?" Krory asked.

"Allen's in a come." Lavi said, tensing with an understandable sorrow. "And we don't know if he'll wake up."

Krory and Miranda gasped, the shock and horror evident on their pale faces.

"What?" Miranda finally asked after the shocked silence had settled over the group, trying to break it, and understand what had happened. "how did that happen?"

"Allen pushed Kanda away from an avalanche on his mission with Kanda, and got pulled over a cliff when the snow hit him." Linali closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall from her pained lavender eyes.

"Oh Allen." Miranda sighed sadly.

"We were hoping you could help us with that, actually." Lavi looked at Miranda, desperation and hope stretching across his distraught face.

"You want me to try to heal Allen, and bring him out of the coma?" Miranda asked for clarification.

"We were hoping that you could, yes." Linali nodded.

"I don't know how much I can do." Miranda frowned, falling into her own thoughts.

Lavi and Linali waited for her answer, the suspense of knowing the answer twisting their insides and tormenting them.

"But I can try." Miranda looked up and smiled at the two, seeing the smiled etched onto their faces as well.

"Oh Miranda!" Linali cried, jumping forward to hug the girl, and Lavi let out a joyous whoop.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Miranda yelped, flinching and crying.

When Linali's arms wrapped around her however, she looked up at the other girl and stopped crying, hugging her back.

"But…" Miranda said, making Linali draw back from her to hear what the other girl had to say. "I need to have my innocence at full capacity, and I've used it quite a bit on my mission."

"Oh, right!" Linali shook her head. "I'm sorry, I won't ask you of this until you are fully rested."

"It would be better for Allen." Miranda explained. "I want to be sure that I have enough energy to fully heal him, and try to bring him back form the coma."

"Right." Lavi said. "In that case, you should report in to Komui, and then go and get some rest."

Noticing the darker than normal shadows underneath the other female exorcist's eyes, Linali nodded. "yes Miranda, you should get some rest as soon as possible. You look tired. You too Krory."

"Ah, yes." Krory smiled, and stood, Miranda standing as well. "We'll go report in, and then we'll go get some rest."

"Good." Linali smiled, and Miranda smiled at her and Lavi.

"right. Well, I guess I'll meet you in the infirmary then when we're both rested?" Miranda asked.

"Yup!" Lavi smiled cheerily.

"alright. Then I suggest we go report in now." Krory gently took Miranda's elbow, and started to lead her away.

"Sleep well." Linali smiled, the two nodding before continuing on to their destination.

"Well." Linali ran a hand through her dark green locks, smiling with joy flashing in her deep lavender eyes.

"It looks like thing are looking up, ne?" Lavi smiled at Linali, doing a sort of modified jig from the happiness bubbling up inside of him.

Linali giggled at Lavi's antics, and her laughter was contagious. Soon, they were both laughing form relief, letting out all of the stress and turmoil that had been eating at the both of them for days.

"We'll see when Miranda rests up." Linali smiled, and the redheaded teen positively beamed back at her.

"yup!" Lavi exclaimed. "I've never seen Miranda fail yet. It'll work. It has to work!"

"I'm sure it will Lavi." Linali smiled, and began the long trek back to the infirmary, where a slumbering Allen awaited their return.

"Yeah." Lavi said softly, and caught up to Linali. "I'm sure it will too."

He wasn't going to ask what would happen if it didn't. he didn't even want to think about that. Because there was no way it was going to happen. Miranda wouldn't fail, and Allen would wake up so Lavi could tell him how worried he'd made everyone, and smack him on the head. Gently of course, since he has injured.

And then he could finally tell the smaller boy exactly how he felt about him.

-TBC-

so, what did you all think? I'd love to hear from you, so please feel free to leave a review, if you will! Thanks! it's greatly appreciated!


	7. I can't see your star

Omg

Zomg! . you guys! You've given me 55 reviews. That's really amazing, especially considering the lack of boy cuddles and Allen in this so far. So, here's another chapter for you!

Thank you to:

Kayday­­­­- wow, I must admit, I never thought of it as being anyone else than Miranda and Krory. . ah, I could have used that to make a little more mischief for the order! . Haha, Russian? O.o? lol, but thanks for the review!

Endslaher- But that's a good thing, right? Lol, so now you don't have to wait for like a week before I get anything else out. Lol, you know you secretly want to know what happens XP lol. Thanks! XD

­­Lonely Kitty­­- death hug? but if you give me a death hug, doesn't that mean I die then? What would happen to the story then?! Oh noez . lol you got a cookie? Nice! Lol, I tried to make the chapter a little more unpredictable, and that way it's more fun to read and write too! But thank you darling!

artist-girl731- lol, here's your update!

darkangelwings90- lol, well, I can't tell you, you'll just have to read for yourself! XD

Kyurengo- lol, oh well, you're good I'll give you that. But I still can't tell yoooooou! lol

blueporing90- Hehe, Miranda is pretty awesome, ne? lol, well, I'll have to see whether I'm in an 'emo' mood or not. Lol .

PirateCaptainBo- lol, yup! I finally added Miranda! lol.

YugiKitten- lol, yay Miranda!

Thank you all! You've all been wonderful reviewers! Please tell me if I missed anyone, and I'll make sure I get your review reply in the next chappie, ok?

**Disclaimer**- I still don't own DGM. Wouldn't you all kill me if I did? …...

Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 7- I can't see your star.

_He wasn't going to ask what would happen if it didn't. he didn't even want to think about that. Because there was no way it was going to happen. Miranda wouldn't fail, and Allen would wake up so Lavi could tell him how worried he'd made everyone, and smack him on the head. Gently of course, since he has injured. _

_And then he could finally tell the smaller boy exactly how he felt about him. _

Walking to the infirmary, Lavi had time to ponder the turn of events. Wondering how Miranda would wake Allen up, because she _would,_ there was no way Lavi was going to let himself believe anything else.

Allen's favorite saying was 'keep walking.' So, that's what Lavi would do then. He would keep walking down his path of hope, and daring to dream that it would end with utter happiness.

Happiness is such a fleeting thing, Lavi thought. It only takes one person, one second, one incident to make it transform into it's opposite. Despair was quite common at the Black order; comrades had been known to fall to the depths of a wakeless sleep countless times. And each time it left the ones left behind shrouded in a black cloud of despair.

Yes, the Black order was aptly named.

Lavi had seen many exorcists come and go, and all were fine people that gave it their all. In the end, it wasn't enough to save them.

But Allen was different. Lavi mused. Allen went down time and time again, but got back up, and kept walking. Just like his favorite saying. Lavi remembered with a fond smile, how whenever Allen recited his saying, that his face would light up brilliantly, and his eyes would sparkle with a memory that must have been pleasant.

Lavi would ask about it when Allen woke. Not if. _When._ Lavi really couldn't afford to think anything else at this point. Or else he might break. Something he heartily disapproved of, for both himself, and everyone else around him. None of them had seen him break down yet, and he was going to keep it that way, thank you very much.

"_Just keep walking." _ The voice of Allen sounded in his mind.

'Alright Allen.' Lavi smiled. 'You got it. Just keep walking, ne?'

Allen was stubborn to a fault, but it was what Lavi knew kept the smaller boy going when he got knocked down. Life had not been fair to the younger boy. Lavi noticed when Allen tried to hide his arm, a subconscious gesture by now; all branded into him by harsh stares, cruel whispers, and angry beatings by the town Allen had been born in. Too small to defend himself, and too young to know that he didn't have to put up with it; the young boy had just grinned and bared it. Lavi didn't understand how the frail child had survived. Having harsh and cruel judgments placed on him so young must have had some kind of lasing effects, if his uncomfortable nature about his arm had anything to say about it.

But. He supposed, Allen had always had an underlying strength that surprised everyone once and a while, the usually happy boy sometimes expressing himself in ways no one ever thought he could. They usually left the emo vibes up to Yuu, but sometimes, when he thought no one was looking, Lavi had seen the pale boy with a darker sadness about him that only tucked itself away when he needed to be happy for everyone else, and to keep up the group's spirit.

Lavi was sure that no one had noticed the sadness and the hurt lying just beneath the surface of the bright smile Allen wore. He was sure no one wanted to look any further, not wanting to know that their optimistic moyashi was upset in any way. Because if Allen was sad, that meant that there was something to be sad about. And the rest of the order didn't want it. They had enough sadness to contend with, and didn't want any more. Instead, they looked to Allen, and sometimes Lavi, for reassurance. For stability.

Sometimes Lavi hated people. Their own selfish needs blinded them to other's pain. Lavi supposed that he was sort of doing the same thing, using Miranda's innocence in a way that could exhaust her, but Lavi couldn't bring himself to be too concerned at the moment. For once, he wanted to be selfish too. He wanted to see Allen's bright smile, and hear his laughter ring out in the silence of the blanket of depression the redhead had woven around himself in Allen's absence.

Besides, what was a little energy, compared to a life?

"Lavi." Linali broke him out of his melancholy thoughts, and he turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"You've been zoned out for the better part of an hour." Linali paused, concern pouring out of her words as they left her lips to hover in the air. "Is everything alright?"

"Maa, why would you think anything was wrong?" he smiled at her, and she seemed to accept it.

"It's just that….this had been really hard on you, hasn't it?" she said, looking at Lavi to gage his response to the question.

"Yeah." He simply said, Linali understanding the pain behind the words. "It's been hard on all of us."

"Yeah." Linali smiled sadly. "Allen's a big part of our lives. To have him suddenly missing from it…" she paused.

"It's like loosing the last piece of a puzzle, isn't it?" Lavi smiled. "You have all the pieces that fit together, but one seems to have gotten lost along its way to the bigger picture."

Linali blinked at Lavi's eloquence. And the answer he gave seemed to…fit somehow.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Allen's always getting lost."

"Then it's our job to find him, ne?" Lavi put an arm around her shoulder, giving her human comfort, one of the basic needs that every human seemed to need. Even Yuu needed to be around people now. Thanks to Allen, and Lavi's constant yammering, Kanda now had softened around the edges some, opening up a little each time he was in a sustained period of time around his friends. Yuu wasn't quite able to admit that he was friends with anyone, but his actions spoke louder than words, at the risk of being cliché.

So Lavi wasn't going to deny Linali the comfort she so obviously needed, the human contact that she craved.

"Yes." Linali smiled, and Lavi knew she was placing her hope and faith in the fact that Allen would wake up, and they would have fun annoying Yuu together, and they could just enjoy having Allen whole, in one piece, and able to converse, and have fun again. They could revel in the fact that they could just _be,_ and they could tie a metaphorical brick to their worries, and throw them into the metaphorical pond; watching as they slipped out of sight, forming ripples in the water that would fade away. Happiness would return full force, and all would be right again.

Or so Lavi dared to hope. For the first time in ages, Lavi allowed himself to hope and dream, like a normal person should. He allowed himself to feel again, something he had often denied himself in favor of cool indifference.

Yes, Lavi thought; feelings are worth it sometimes. Especially when that pleasurable jolt went through him like a shockwave whenever Allen laughed, or smiled at him. Or the happiness he felt when Allen would tell him about all the little circus tricks he and Mana had performed in the streets sometimes, just to amuse themselves.

Man, he had it bad, didn't he? Lavi sighed, and shook his head.

The problem was that he wasn't _supposed _to feel. Lavi wasn't _allowed_ to feel. He was just supposed to observe from a distance, and record everything, like some sort of machine. He was supposed to be devoid of basic humanity, and not allow himself to become attached to anything.

He was a future bookman, after all.

The flaw with that statement was that he _had_ become attached. Irrevocably attached. To a spunky stubborn little boy, who had stolen Lavi's heart, and taken over his thoughts.

Sometimes, Lavi didn't even need to tell Allen how he was feeling, or what he was thinking. The younger boy just _knew._ Such was the enigma named Allen.

Stirring himself from those thoughts, Lavi realized that they had arrived at the infirmary; and he had been wearing a fond grin, while thinking about Allen.

Looking down at the small boy, Lavi saw just how small Allen really was. The white haired boy looked about twelve, but in actuality was 16. Lavi, who was 17, seemed to be much taller than the boy lying on the bed.

That left Lavi wondering if the shorter boy would ever grow at all.

-TBC-

Lol, I realize I didn't answer any questions in this chapter, and I apologize deeply for that. But you really must forgive me, because I was going to add another five or so pages onto this, but I'm so tired I can't even see straight right now. But I'm still really really sorry, and I'll do better next time, ne?

Please continue to tell me what you think, ok?

There are around 1,885 words in this chapter.


	8. I close both blinds and turn away

Welcome

Welcome! Wow, it's chapter 8 already? Holly moogle! . well, you people review so good, that I keep posting! so, please keep reviewing, ne?

thank you to:

Kyurengo- lol, I had to make Lavi say something funny, since this chapter was pretty serious, ne? well, I made him younger, because of Allen's age. Somehow, it just seems to fit better. Like, he's a little closer to still being a child, and not to growing up to become a bookman. I don't know. . lol.

Artist-girl731- lol, here ya go now! XD

darkangelwings- thanks! I did get a good rest, but I was still a little tired, and I had no time to post anything, or I would've posted more yesterday. .

Kayday- Hehe, I know I wouldn't mind Allen staying a uke forever, and I know a certain red haired rabbit who wouldn't mind either… lol and I love to hear from you, so why shouldn't I be polite, and answer back, ne? it's kinda like; if you have the time to review, I should have the time to thank you properly.

EndSlasher- CONFETTI! confetti isn't as yummy as it looks… . lol, thank you! I'm trying to portray him in a way that is somewhat my own, but still runs alongside his natural personality. I don't want to change him too much…just make him into a hot angsty emo boy! lol, I still love you too? Lol.

PirateCaptainBo- lol, well, here's your update! Thank you!

Lonely Kitty- lol Kanda's totally emo. He just pretends he's not, so that he won't be teased for it. lol. Well, you'll just have to read and find out, now won't you?

blueporing90- lol, um, thanks? O.o lol. I'll try to think positive…. Lol.

jngp- lol, yeah, I know. I just want to mess with them, so I changed their ages. I explained why in the response I wrote up for Kyurengo. So please take a look, ne?

and that concludes the thank you section for now!

**Disclaimer**: I really wish I had a pot of tea. My point is that I don't own DGM.

And now onto the fic! XP

Chapter 8-I close both blinds and turn away.

_Looking down at the small boy, Lavi saw just how small Allen really was. The white haired boy looked about twelve, but in actuality was 16. Lavi, who was 17, seemed to be much taller than the boy lying on the bed. _

_That left Lavi wondering if the shorter boy would ever grow at all. _

Really, Lavi thought, Allen had a long ways to grow still.

"Lavi." Linali said, shaking the older boy's shoulder.

"Gah!" the redhead jumped, not noticing how spaced out he had been.

"I'm sorry." Linali giggled.

"Nah, s'okay." Lavi smiled at her.

"Do you…do you think that Miranda will be able to wake Allen up?" she paused, looking worriedly at the taller boy.

"Yup!" Lavi looked cheerful. "I've never known her to fail yet!"

"Still….Miranda's innocence can only be used as a temporary solution. You know, I'm not too sure the full capabilities of Miranda's innocence, but still…I can't help but to worry."

"Linali." Lavi looked at her seriously. "Miranda might not be able to wake Allen." He flinched at his own words. "But we both know she's going to give it her all. And who knows? It might happen. It _has _to happen."

Linali nodded.

"We need Allen, just as much as he needs us." Lavi continued. "Allen's here, but he's not _here._ And it feels like a part of me, a part of _us _is missing. It's always been you, Allen, Yuu and I causing mayhem in the order. It's always just been us, and to have one of us injured to the point of being comatose?" Lavi shook his head. "It just…it sets my blood to boil just _thinking_ about it. Allen is an essential part of me now. I know how I feel about him, and there's nothing I can do about it, because my other half is stuck in a god damned COMA!" Lavi yelled, close to tears at how angry and frustrated he felt.

Linali understood what Lavi meant. It was a frustration born of helplessness. A helplessness Linali was all too familiar with. Every exorcist was familiar with the feeling, and had experienced it at least once.

Looking down at Allen, Lavi had to wonder. What would he feel if Miranda couldn't save Allen? Loss, Lavi immediately settled on, then pain, heartbreak, despair. An entire torrent of different emotions, each layered to make up the hurt that shadowed Lavi constantly already.

Shaking his head, Lavi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Linali."

"Don't be." She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder. "You needed to get it off your chest."

"Yeah, but-" Lavi started, but Linali put a finger gently on his lips to silence him.

"Lavi." She smiled at him. "You can't be strong all the time."

And at those words, Lavi allowed himself to break.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Lavi put his face in his hands. Linali rushed to hold the distraught boy in her arms, rocking him back and forth, humming soothingly to him. Clutching her shirt like a lifeline, Lavi's sobs quieted down until the rhythmic inhale and exhale told her the boy was asleep. Looking sadly down at the red-haired boy lying on her sleeping, with traces of tears very visible on his face; Linali let a crystalline drop leave her eye, and it feel gracefully off of her chin; dissolving into the shining red locks underneath her head.

Life just wasn't fair. For any of them. For the ones who died. For the ones who were left behind. All the harshness and cruel indifference the world showed. None of it was fair. But no one had told her it was supposed to be.

Letting her head drop onto the boy's lying on her lap, she too drifted into the depths of a dark peace, and forgot her troubles for a while.

Looking in at the scene, Komui had to smile softly. Allen's condition was taking it's toll on everyone. Even Kanda was more surly than usual, and that was saying a lot, seeing as how he was always, well, surly. Komui sweatdropped at his own thoughts there, and continued to muse. He knew that Linali had once upon a time been attracted to Allen with a little crush, but Komui wasn't worried. He knew that Linali would choose wisely in who she loved, and so he left the choice up to her. Well, that was what he _would've _liked to have done. But, being her older brother, he was the one who had to look out for her, and look after her all the time. And god help any male presence that stayed in his sweet Linali's attention for too long. His eyes glinted. Oh yes, Komui had his own reasons for people to be slightly terrified of him.

But looking at Lavi, he could tell how much it had affected him. The redhead was sleeping less and less, and when he finally _did_ get to sleep, it was a restless one. Filled with demons, and shadows and doubts. The doubts that he refused to acknowledge when he was awake. Lavi was looking a little thinner too, and he had bags underneath his eyes, purple shadows underlining the normally lively emerald eyes.

It was a sad thing that had happened to Allen. Komui had seen it too often for his liking; especially with him being a supervisor. Quietly, he strode out of the room, and back down the hallway.

The three slumbering children in the infirmary continued to stay in their state of blissful ignorance for a while yet.

-TBC-

Zomg, I'm so sorry it's so short! . but I'm starting to feel nauseous. So I though maybe I'd better go lay down before I threw up all over the keyboard. But I wanted to give you something for reviewing, even if it's not much. So, thank you!

Please continue to tell me what you think, ne?


	9. Beg my broken heart to beat

Welcome to chappie 9 peoples

Welcome to chappie 9 peoples! thank you so much to my loyal reviewers! you're helping me to get the chapters out so soon, even though I went to the doctor's office, and they said I have a bad case of the flu.. the flue friggin sucks ASS MONKEYS! . …….sorry. but I'm really really sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter! I know I kind left of in a big cliffhanger, and I apologize profusely for leaving it there! .

But I'm trying my best, despite the urge to throw up all the time now… .

Anyways, I'm sure you all want to get on with the chapter, so I'm sorry for the delay! .

Thank you to:

Artist-girl731-lol, here's yer update!

Kyurengo- D; you won't review me anymore?! You have no idea how sad that would make me. . I'll rest as much as possible, ok? I'll take a lot of breaks while writing, so please keep reviewing, ne?

EndSlaher- wah! . I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you cryyyyy! . but I'm going to be sick for a while, since I have the flue_, not_ fun at _all_! . thanks, I hope I do get better soon, or how else am I going to get my chapters out so quickly? .

Kayday- lol, thanks! I'm trying not to let the story just drop off, and update as soon as possible. But it's going to take me a whole day just to get this written . I feel so bad! .

darkangelwings90- thanks, I hope I do get better soon, ne? lol, yays, I'm so glad you think so!

blueporing90- I can give you a cyber tissue, if it makes you feel any better…..? Lol. Uhm, I'm sorry I'm sorry! . I can't help it! . ACK! PUPPY EYES! Not the dreaded puppy eyes! –must….resist- lol, I guess you'll see what happens next, ne? I don't even know what happens next! . this entire story so far has just been off the top of my head….

Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: if I said I owned DGM, would any of you believe me? No? …didn't think so. So, it's a good thing that I don't, ne?

Chapter 9- Beg my broken heart to beat

_It was a sad thing that had happened to Allen. Komui had seen it too often for his liking; especially with him being a supervisor. Quietly, he strode out of the room, and back down the hallway. _

_The three slumbering children in the infirmary continued to stay in their state of blissful ignorance for a while yet._

Several people were worried for Allen, and what the outcome of Miranda's innocence would be.

Some were too scared to think about it. Some thought about it, and decided that there wasn't going to be a positive outcome for this. Lavi could tell.

He had woken up bout an hour ago, and realized he had fallen asleep curled up like a small child in Linali's arms. She had hugged him to her, giving him comfort even as he slept.

And it was a comfort that Lavi desperately needed now. He had been deprived from emotions since he had started his bookman training, and he realized that not everything could be held in, like Bookman wanted. Lavi didn't want to hold everything in anymore. He was tired of pretending that he didn't care, just to please the old batty panda. He wanted so much more. He wanted a normal life- well, as normal of a life as you were going to get as an exorcist anyways. He didn't want to have to watch everything he said anymore.

Lavi wanted to be free.

It startled him, how much of that statement was true. Lavi, as a bookman's apprentice, could never be free. Yes, he could still go where he wanted to and all that, but that wasn't quite what he meant. He wanted to be free to _feel_. To live, and let go of his parade of indifference.

Bookmen weren't supposed to have a heart. They were supposed to take everything on the inside, and throw it all away.

One small boy changed everything for Lavi.

Looking down at the boy on the bed, Lavi smiled. He hoped Miranda woke up soon, as well rested as she could get, and would provide a miraculous healing for Allen.

Feeling the girl stir awake, Lavi looked up at Linali. He hadn't bothered to move while he was awake, figuring he might wake Linali up. And she needed some rest too.

Hopefully, when everything was right again, there would be no more worries for a little while.

Blinking open eyes foggy with sleep, Linali looked down at the source warmth on her lap, and saw a familiar sight. Lavi was awake, but he was gazing at the wall with dazed eyes, not paying attention to anything around him.

"Hey Lavi." Linali smiled, and Lavi blinked, warily coming out of his world.

"Oh hey Linali." He smiled. "did you have a good sleep?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did, how about you?"

Before Lavi could answer, four figures steeped into the room. Squinting to make out who they were, Linali still couldn't see. It was too dark in the room.

Flicking on the light, Linali blinked the harshness away, and saw that her brother, Krory, and Bookman were all there. But it was the last figure, Miranda's, that Linali was the most interested in. it was Miranda that held the key to Allen's waking.

"Miranda!" Linali stood abruptly, dumping the startled red head off of her lap accidentally. Lavi let out a strangled chocking noise, landing with a muffled thump on the floor.

"Ah!" Linali put a hand to her mouth. "Lavi, I'm so sorry!"

"You seem to be saying sorry a lot lately Linali." Lavi smiled, but groaned when his bruised body finally decided it wanted to listen to him, and let him stand up again.

Linali giggled, and smiled at Lavi, who smiled back.

"But don't worry, I'm fine." The red headed boy huffed, putting a hand on his hip.

"Foolish." Bookman sighed, and shook his head. "But yet, he's necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, ya old panda." Lavi rolled his eyes, and again, had to peel himself off the floor because Bookman's kick had sent him sprawling.

"But what did you mean necessary?" Linali asked, chewing on her fingernail in thought.

"We've been talking." Komui gestured to the four who had just entered the room minutes ago. "And we know that Miranda's innocence can't do it alone."

"What?" Lavi's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

Bookman rolled his eyes. "It means that Miranda can't heal Allen without some help."

"Help how?" Linali asked.

"Well, Miranda's innocence can only heal for a certain amount of time, right?" Komui said, and Lavi and Linali nodded. "So." He continued. "Miranda can't heal Allen's come permanently all alone."

"I see." Lavi said. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well." Bookman stepped forward slightly to explain. "I'm going to use my needles, and put them in the spots where Allen's energy is the most concentrated on his body. Miranda's innocence can heal the outside of the body, while I send your energy into Allen's mind, to heal him from the inside."

"Ah!" Linali smiled. "I see!"

"Yes." Komui smiled. "So you see, Lavi is necessary to heal Allen from inside his mind. When someone is in a coma, they're essentially stuck in their own minds, and wander through their memories until they can get out again. When they're in the coma, it's because their body's trying to heal itself, and is devoting all of its energy into healing the damage, so the mind encloses itself to be able to do so."

"Ah." Lavi nodded. "So I'll be going inside Allen's mind?"

"Yes." Krory smiled at him. "We need to get Allen out of his mind, and back to the real world."

"Please bring Allen back Lavi." Linali begged, looking up at the taller boy with worry. "But don't lose yourself along the way."

"Don't worry Linali." Lavi looked at Allen lying in the bed. "I won't lose myself." His eyes hardened with determination. "And I'll bring Allen back with me."

"Good." Bookman nodded. "I won't expect anything less."

"Don't worry, ya old panda. I won't fail." Lavi smiled.

"Alright." Komui nodded.

"So, when do we begin?" Lavi asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

"We begin now." Bookman said, taking out his case of needles.

-TBC-

Soooooo, how do you all feel about the way I'm resolving the Miranda issue? I mean, how her innocence won't heal Allen for long, and it can't heal him unless he's in the circle of innocence.

Well, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please don't be shy, and tell me what you think, ne?

I have the fluuuuuuu, and I need to be cheered up! . lol.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven

Woot

Woot! Chappie ten is up and runnin'! thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love to hear from you! So, please keep looking over my story, and tell me where I could do better, yeah? on another side note, I have the dreaded flu still, and will probably still have it for a few more days, at least. I have a horrible immune system, so I really never know how long I'll be sick for. But I have a prescription to help with the fuzzies and the pain, a bit. . so, please ignore me if I get too weird. Painkillers plus the flu equals mass distortion.

REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!

Ok, so to anyone who's reviewed before the previous chapter, and didn't get a mention, it's not cuz I don't like you or anything. It's just cuz my e-mail's being a spazz, and it doesn't like to give me any of the reviews anymore. . I had to go to my stats page so I could check and see if anyone had reviewed at all even! . so, once again, I'm so freakin sorry! .

Thank you to:

SnowKittens- oh my, I'm so sorry! My e-mail's been a little faulty lately, and I'm only getting a percentage of my mail, it seems. I didn't mean to leave you out! I'm soooooooooooorry! . but thank you for pointing it out! hopefully it won't happen again! I usually make it a point to reply to first time reviewers, so it was a mistake, and again, so sooooooooooooooorry! . thank you for your loverly reviews!

EndSlasher- Haha, yell at my flu? O.o? I've never tried that before….although I've yelled at a few of my colds to bugger off before……thanks! I kinda have a few ideas that I'm toying around with for this. My first idea was that I was going to have Miranda heal Allen, but since she wields a time using innocence, I was going to have it turn him into a little kid again, and Lavi would have to take care of him. Well, little Allen would cause terror and mayhem for the order, ne? but I scrapped that one, and I'm trying a few more to see how well they'll fit into the plot line.

Sugimaru- thanks! I guess you like it then, ne? lol, well, I had a few other ideas, but this one was the one that seemed to fit best. I mean, Allen's not just going to come out and tell Lavi everything about himself is he? Lol, well now he has no choice!

darkangelwings90- bwah! . nuu, don't cry! . I'm trying to work through the haze to get the next chapters written up and posted. As soon as I finish a chapter, it gets posted. Lol, that means that I know just as much as you people do about where this story's going. . lol.

Blueporing90- Hehe, no problem! I pass out cyber tissues a lot, since all my friends seem to like to cry at me a lot….. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not yet……lol. Lol, BORN FREE! –Sings at top of her lungs- Hehe, Lavi! Lavi will be free! XD Lavi understands, and will try his best! : 3

**Disclaimer: **How troublesome, I really don't own DGM. If I did, I think a looooooot of people would be out for my blood for the rights to it……lol the most I can do is dream! …and write fanfics, of course.

Chapter 10- Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven 

"_Don't worry, ya old panda. I won't fail." Lavi smiled. _

"_Alright." Komui nodded. _

"_So, when do we begin?" Lavi asked, looking around at everyone in the room. _

"_We begin now." Bookman said, taking out his case of needles. _

Holding the box carefully, Bookman pressed the spring latch to open the box, and unveil his shining needles. Linali and the others- all but Lavi, Bookman and Komui- backed away, to give them room.

"Lavi." Komui looked at the young teen. "We've never done this before, so we don't know if it'll really work."

"Right." Lavi's face exuded determination. "All the better not to fail then."

"yes." Bookman looked over at the teen.

"So, how does this work then?" Lavi asked, needing to as much information as possible.

"Well, Bookman and Miranda are going to send your conscious thought, or spirit into Allen's mind, using the needles to point out his gathered energy. You will enter into Allen's mind, but your body will still be back here."

"Hmm." Lavi nodded. "But how do I get back out?"

"I rather think that it would be some sort of a door." Komui said, thinking carefully. "When you find Allen's mind, and find Allen's spirit that he's locked into his mind, you need to tell him what's going on. Granted, he'll be frustrated with the situation, since he won't know what's going on, and he'll be scared too, I bet."

"But beware." Bookman looked sharply at Lavi. "Any damage your spirit obtains will remain on your body out here as well. Same goes for if you die in there."

"Die?" Lavi looked incredulous. "How dangerous do think Allen's mind will be?"

"There's a lot we don't know about Allen." Bookman looked thoughtful. "There's a darkness about this boy, even if he doesn't show it willingly."

"I see." Lavi was a little angry at himself for not noticing it himself, but he wasn't around Allen all that much, and Bookman was Bookman for a reason.

Quelling his thoughts, Lavi prepared himself for what was going to happen.

Bookman looked over the small boy on the bed with a critical eye, ascertaining where the build ups of energy were the most concentrated. Picking up a few needles, Bookman gently slid them into the key points of Allen's body, determining the flow of his energy. Stepping back a bit, Bookman looked at Lavi.

"It's best for you to clear your mind, and let the energy flow take you where it will. You'll end up in his mind, but that's the only information we can give you, as we don't know what the inside of his mind looks like."

"That's great. Thanks panda." Lavi grinned.

Bookman grumbled, but he didn't want to damage his successor too much, seeing as how he had no idea what condition the boy was going to get himself into in Allen's mind.

"Lavi." Komui paused. "We don't know if Allen's mind will survive this."

Lavi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Komui paused. "Allen's a little bit…fragile sometimes."

"Yeah." Lavi nodded.

"Allen hasn't told us a lot of what went on in his life before we came here, but based on what we _do_ know, it wasn't the best life ever."

"I know." Lavi sighed softly. "Allen's told me a few things, but not anything important."

"Well then." Komui stepped closer to Allen, to get a better look at the needles that Bookman had strategically placed into the smaller boy's prone body. "it seems as if everything's in order now."

"Can we start now?" Lavi asked, looking from Allen to Komui, to Bookman, growing slightly impatient.

"Be patient, idiot." Bookman muttered, checking over the needle's positions one last time.

Lavi frowns, looking away. "Sorry."

Bookman just grunts, and turns back to his task. No one can afford to slip up now. Not when there were lives at stake.

Triple checking, Bookman nods once, and backs away slightly. Komui stepped forward to check and see if everyone was ready.

Looking at Lavi, it was hard for anyone to know what he truly thought. Lavi was tricky to understand sometimes. Even for Bookman, who didn't know all his secrets, as it was believed. Bookman had virtually raised him, but even he knew only a few of Lavi's inner thoughts most of the time.

"Ready!" Miranda called, waiting for the command to activate her innocence.

"Lavi?" Komui turned to look at the musing teen, and frowned. Lavi was calming down a lot lately, and he suspected it had much to do with the boy they were currently trying to save. The redhead looked up at the sound of his name, an inquisitive look on his face. "I think it would be best for you to lay down in the bed next to Allen's, since when your spirit leaves your body to go into Allen's, your body will collapse on you."

Lavi nodded, and moved to do as asked. "I'm ready whenever you are." The normally overly cheerful teen smiled sadly at them.

"Right." Komui looked at the others in the room. "Everyone except for Miranda, Lavi and I need to be on the other side of the room, so we have room to work, and you won't be in Miranda's circle. If you are in range of Miranda's circle, she'll be using energy on you that she needs to be using on Allen."

"Yes." Linali smiled, and she moved to the other side of the room, along with Krory, and Kanda, who had appeared sometime that none of them had seen.

"great." Komui smiled, and turned back to look at the others gathered around Allen and Lavi. "Is everyone ready now?"

Lavi nodded, and Miranda smiled. Bookman simply nodded his head once.

"Alright then. We can begin now. Miranda." Komui said, and the exorcist looked up at the sound of her name. "Please invoke now."

"Yes!" Miranda concentrated. "Innocence, invoke!" glowing circles of light traveled around Allen's body, as it began to heal little by little.

"Bookman!" Komui shouted.

"Right!" the older man nodded at Lavi, as if saying 'good luck', before he slammed his palms together, and began to chant.

As soon as the panda finished the chant with a hoarse shout, Lavi felt himself get knocked out of his body, and then nothing.

-TBC-

ah, sorry about not getting this up sooner! . and so so so so sorry that I didn't get to reply to everyone, since my e-mail's being spazzy and all….. it's not that I don't love you all!

Please continue to read and review though, and I'll try to fix my e-mail, ok? XD thanks!


	11. You've become a part of me

Yeah

Yeah! Chappie 11! Go me! -dances- ehehe, anyways, my email still doesn't work, so I'm very sorry if I get anything mixed up! I'll try not too, but I know it might happen sometimes, until I can figure out what's eating it…yeah. Lol. But still, if I don't mention/reply to you, please let me know!

Thank you to:

PirateCaptianBo- Hehe, thanks! here's your update, ne?

SnowKittens- well, I do have to apologize, since I feel that it's your job to read and review, and it's my job to write and reply. It's only fair. If you took the time to review, why shouldn't I take the time to thank you for it, and to reply? Lol. Oh, another good guesser! Lol.

blueporing90- yeah, it isn't all that fun……well, it's not fun at all, really. Lol, thanks! And I'll be waiting for your review! .

YugiKitten-wait no longer! 'Tis here! lol.

Lonely Kitty- gears, and weirdy? O.o? Lol, okay……? Lol. Yup, still sick! Ugh. It sucks big time. Hehe, Kanda likes to pretend he doesn't care…….but he's a big softie. Woot woot! Thanks for the cyber sendings, they'll help make me feel better! XD

Kayday- a master at cliffhangers? Wow. Thanks! Trophy! Yay! Wait….little man? Fall? NO! HE CAN'T FALL! Lol, I won't let him die! lol.

Artist-girl731- lol, here ya go!

Darkangelwings90- uwah! D: don't cry! I don't want you to dooooooooo thaaaaaaaaaaaat! D:

Jeys- wow, well, you're doing a very good job with this language so far! If you don't mind me asking, what is your fist language? Wow, I'm honored you like it that much! Thank you! Please keep reading, as I try to post a new chapter every day! Thanks! :D

Kyurengo- yes, I do seem to be quite unlucky, don't I? D: oh well, at least my timing with the chapters is still good! Lol. Hehe, I do intend on messing around with poor Allen a bit, because, well, it just wouldn't be fun if I didn't! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** darnit, I still don't own it! D:

Warning- I'm playing around quite a bit with Allen's past in this chapter, and a few of the ones to follow. Cross is a bit abusive as well. But you'll find out why later.

Chapter 11- You've become a part of me. 

"_Right!" the older man nodded at Lavi, as if saying 'good luck', before he slammed his palms together, and began to chant. _

_As soon as the panda finished the chant with a hoarse shout, Lavi felt himself get knocked out of his body, and then nothing. _

All of a sudden, Lavi heard a whooshing noise, and was sucked into a dark place, landing flat on his back.

In the outside world, everyone watched as Lavi's eyes widened, and then closed as his body went slack.

"It's done." Bookman said, nodding to Komui. "All we can do now it wait, and trust in my idiotic apprentice to bring Allen back."

Lavi groaned, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. "Ow." Hoisting himself off of the…floor? Lavi got up, and looked around. "What the hell is this place?"

His voice echoed slightly in the vast hallway he had landed in, and disappeared a little further on. Squinting, Lavi could make out a long stretch of hallway, with torches on the wall to help him see. Looking around a little more, Lavi noticed that there were odd doors further down the hallway, and walked to see them. "So, this is the inside of Allen's mind?" Lavi looked around again. "It's surprisingly dark for such a happy looking kid."

Shivering, he hugged his arms closer to his body. "It's a little creepy too…so quiet…" walking, he noticed he was almost at the doors.

When Lavi got to the door, he looked at the strange symbol on it. Not able to translate it, Lavi shrugged. He might as well go in, and see what it was anyways.

Leaving the castle like hallway behind, Lavi opened the door, and stepped into a room shaped like a cell. A shivering white haired boy, about fifve or so, lay on the bed. "Allen…" Lavi stepped forward, and tried to shake the boy. Only to screech horribly when his entire hand was swallowed by the figure. Who hadn't noticed. Lavi quickly pulled his hand away, and rubbed it. "Okay……that had to be the single most _weirdest_ feeling _EVER_." Lavi shuddered. "My hand just went _through_ him!" narrowing his eyes in thought, Lavi muttered to himself, incoherent and half finished thoughts.

"Blah!" Lavi smacked his forehead. "Man, I'm dumb!" Rubbing his forehead,

Lavi muttered; "Since I'm in Allen's head, that means I'm in one of his memories then."

Paying attention to the memory, Lavi watched as a tall figure barged into the room, and the little Allen, who looked simply _adorable,_ in Lavi's position, let out a tiny squeak, and jumped in fright.

"Oi, brat, we got work to do. Get up, and let's go!"

"Coming Master Cross." The small Allen let out a small yawn, and scrambled to get up. Once he had gotten all the way up, he turned to leave to the door.

"Hurry up brat, I don't have all day! You have money to earn, and then I have money to spend!" the impatient man snapped, gazing at the smaller boy with contempt.

"C-coming master!" sprinting to the door, Allen shot through it to stand at his master's side.

"Better." The older redhead merely sighed. And grabbed his charge by the front of his shirt. "But you listen here." And his eyes narrowed at Allen, who was shaking a little at this point. "If you don't earn enough money, how am I going to pay for everything, hmm?" Allen only whimpered, and Cross slapped him across the face.

Lavi was disgusted, shocked, and horrified all at the same time. _This_ was the man who had supposedly taught Allen? Lavi shuddered. He wanted to leave the memory, sickened, but discovered that the door he had walked into, had disappeared. Leaving him to watch the memory. "Great." Lavi sighed, and continued to watch, not knowing what else to do.

"M-master." The smaller boy whimpered.

"What?" the older man snarled, leaving the smaller boy to cringe at the harsh sounding word.

"I'll earn lots for you, so don't worry." Allen smiled hopefully, and Cross only made an impatient sound, and threw Allen away from him.

"Let's _go_ already." Cross turned away, and Allen picked himself off the floor, and quickly sprinted to catch up with his master.

Lavi _almost_ attacked the older man for hurting Allen, but then remembered that it was only a memory- a very _painful_ memory, yes- but a memory all the same. Lavi could only watch, and do nothing.

The memory rippled a little, and Lavi found himself inside of a gambling casino type building, and quickly looked around to find Allen. Spotting the shock of unusual white hair, Lavi walked over to see what was going on this time, passing through the groups of mingling people. Making his way over to Allen, he saw a wide smile on the boys face, and a game of poker was in play. A bunch of older men sat around the table, a few with women hovering nearby them, watching to see what would happen. It looked like Allen had won most of the games so far, judging by the pile of chips in front of the small boy.

"That's my Allen." Lavi said, shaking his head with a small happy smile on his face.

Walking around to where Allen was sitting, he looked at Allen's hand. It was a pretty good one. Lavi looked at Allen's face, and back down to the cards, and noticed that they were all better cards than the ones he had been holding only seconds before. He blinked with confusion, and then a smile broke out on his face.

"The little cheater." Lavi shook his head, but was surprised at the same time. He had never noticed the card switch, and Allen's face had given nothing away.

Throwing their cards down, the older men groaned, and pushed their piles of chips to the smaller boy almost disgustedly. Allen only smiled, and thanked them for a good game.

One of the older men smiled at Allen, and walked over to him. Lavi tensed, but when the man put his hand on Allen's hair, and gave it a ruffle, he could only stare, as Allen's sweet laugh rang out from the action. Smiling himself, Lavi looked around, and found Cross nearby. That only made the teen scowl unhappily.

The older man walked away, and Cross stood back up form his lax posture, to call out; "Anyone else want to try to play against the boy? He's never lost a game yet!"

An interested murmur went through the crowd, and soon, Allen had more takers for another few games.

Lavi watched each game intently, but was still unable to catch Allen's cheating method. He hadn't caught the smaller boy cheating at all. The only reason he even knew that Allen was cheating at all, was because the cards were different. Again and again Allen played, and again and again, Lavi could not catch him cheating.

It was frustrating, in an amusing sort of way. Lavi snorted at himself, but before he had time to think, the memory warped again, signifying another time change in the scene.

A small Allen was helping Cross to carry his winnings to the counter to cash out.

"Oi." Cross's voice pierced through the air harshly.

"Yes master?" Allen looked up at the much taller man.

"Hurry it up. I don't have time for your short legs to take all the time in the world."

"Yes master." Allen hid his eyes with his bangs, and walked faster.

Lavi was seething with anger. How _DARE_ Cross treat Allen like that?! Returning to watch the memory, Lavi noticed that Cross changed all the money, and then pocketed it, leaving Allen with nothing for himself. This only angered Lavi even more.

Lavi shook with visible anger for the smaller boy, who just continued to smile, like all was right in the world.

'_How…?'_ Lavi wondered. 'How does he keep _smiling_ like that, when he's treated like _this?!'_

Shaking his head, Lavi looked up and noticed that another door like the one he had entered through was materializing right in front of him.

-TBC-

soooooooo, what did you think? I know I'm making a lot of stuff different, but I did warn you! Please review to tell me what you thought of it!


	12. The sounds of sorrow

Hey ya

Hey ya! I'm so sorry for the late update, but my flu took a turn for the worst yesterday, and I was forced to stay in bed all day. But thanks to everyone who reviewed to me! I love reading about what you guys think! I GOT 99 REVIEWS! You people make me want to cry, you're that awesome at reviewing! XD

Kyurengo- lol, Lavi would love to kick Cross in a place that would not be very pleasant, but he's a little…busy with Allen at the moment….Hehe…lol. Yeah, it kinda does, doesn't it? Oops. I didn't mean for that to happen. But it did, so oh well! XD lol.

SnowKittens- lol, yeah, I guess ya did, ne? Lol XD lol, well, I was going to make Lavi try, but I thought that I'd make Lavi smart, and not hurt himself trying. Lol Allen thanks you for the huggles! XD

darkangelwings90- uwah! No crying! D: lol, yes, it would make me sad to hear that someone's crying, ne?

Jeys- wow, Spanish! Cool! Well, you're doing a wonderful job with your English so far! So keep up the good work, ne? Hehe, Cross was never very good with kids, was he?

–sweatdrops- thanks!

artisit-girl731- Hehe, Cross is a bit of a bastard, isn't he? Lol, here's your update!

YugiKitten- thanks! Lol, you will find out why, if I don't forget again….-sweatdrops-

Kayday- YOU'RE THE MAN! But not a man. Lol, I get it! Lol, I won't let the little man, or you, fall then. Lol. I thought maybe Cross would like a small part in the story too, so I slid him in there. Lol.

blueporing90- lol, yeah, he really is, isn't he? He's too cute for his own good. XD lol, well, Cross is abusing Allen for a purpose though. Lol. You'll see……XD.

So, THANK YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer: **I want to own Allen and Lavi, I really do. I could do some fun stuff id I did own them. Sadly, this is the closest I can go to owning them. Which is to say, that I really don't own them at all… D:

Now, on with the chappie!

**Chapter 12- sounds of sorrow. **

_Lavi shook with visible anger for the smaller boy, who just continued to smile, like all was right in the world. _

'How_…?' Lavi wondered. '_How_ does he keep smiling like that, when he's treated like _this_?!' _

_Shaking his head, Lavi looked up and noticed that another door like the one he had entered through was materializing right in front of him. _

Pausing, he wanted to turn away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see another one of Allen's torturous memories.

Shaking his head, Lavi knew he had to keep going, for the sake of Allen, himself, and everyone back at the order.

It seemed that Allen was the one who kept them all going now, and no one could remember quite what it was that had cheered them up after a hard mission anymore. After being used to having Allen around, it became easy to seek the smaller boy out for a smile, and a quick word of comfort or two. Allen always had time to cheer up his friends, it seemed. The boy had never turned anyone away, was never too tired to try and spread some words of comfort, even as he was just about to keel over from exhaustion.

Steeling himself against the sorrow that he felt, Lavi knew he had to keep going. So, with a certain air of resolution, he found himself clutching the cool metal doorknob, and giving it a twist.

Silently the door opened, sending a blast of cool air at the redheaded teen, who shivered upon its contact with his chilled skin. Stepping forward reluctantly, Lavi steeped into another one of Allen's memories.

A small boy was seen crying and whimpering, hiding behind a support beam in a mansion, as screams and tortured yells filled the air around them. Lavi noticed a young man, older than Allen by far, but younger than Lavi himself was shielding the smaller boy from harm. Suddenly, a man dressed up in black clothes ran up to the small boy, and his guardian.

"Master Allen!" the man said, shaking the smaller boy's arm hurriedly. "Come Master Allen, I need to take you somewhere safe!"

"No!" the small boy whimpered. Ah! Lavi looked closer at Allen, startled. _That_ was why he hadn't recognized the young boy! Allen had no curse on his face, and his hair was a surprisingly dark shade of brown.

"But young master…" the servant muttered, almost begging the boy.

"No." the smaller boy shook his head. "I won't leave my family!"

"Allen." The older boy who was protecting him smiled. "Please, go with Quas, okay?"

"But…" Allen whimpered, and hugged the older boy as hard as he could. "That means I would have to leave you!"

"No Allen." The older boy smiled again, patting him on the head. "It just means we'll be apart for a while, okay?"

"You…you sure?" the little Allen sniffed, eyes wide with fear, and trembling hands clutched the elder male's shirt all the tighter.

The elder boy chuckled again. "Yes Allen, Little one. Now go with Quas, okay?"

Allen nodded solemnly, all traces of the happy smile Lavi knew Allen used frequently gone from his face.

"There you go." The older nodded at the man named Quas. "Take him away Quas. Keep him safe. He and I are the only ones left now."

"I shall protect him with my life sir." Quas nodded, and he started to rush the smaller boy away to safety.

The older boy nodded again, and turned his attention back to the front, where Lavi saw several high level akuma invading, and devouring anyone in sight. Just as little Allen was being led away, the pillar the older boy was standing behind shattered with a blast that rang in Lavi's ears. However, the minor pain that was felt by the blast was erased, as he felt heartache when the small Allen struggled to get back the older male who was lying on the ground, looking battered and bruised; and, Lavi thought, rather worse for the wear. Allen managed to slip out of the servant's arms, and scrambled painfully towards the older male.

"No!" the little boy sobbed. "No!" over and over, the choked sob sounded from his mouth. Until he began to scream the boy's name. "NO! BROTHER! You can't die on me! You promised!"

Lavi wanted to cry. So, the memory he was seeing was the destruction of a family that Allen no longer remembered consciously.

The small boy's shrieks continued to haunt Lavi.

"You promised! YOU PROMISED!" Allen shouted with so much pain in it, that Lavi flinched. He felt warm traces on his face, and reached up to feel the wetness dripping down his chin.

In a startled revelation, Lavi realized he was crying.

Wiping the tears away from his face, Lavi made himself keep watching.

The servant pulled Allen away from the body of what Lavi now knew was his older brother, and he started to drag the smaller boy across the floor, and into the cellar of the place.

Pushing the small boy into the darkness, the servant stood just before the door, as the screaming continued to unendingly sound from the other side. Whimpering, Allen curled into a small ball, and shook uncontrollably with what Lavi guessed to be a mixture of shock, grief and helplessness.

Even now all he wanted to do was take the smaller boy into his arms, and sooth him with soft and kind words. But Lavi knew he wouldn't hear them. So he stayed put, watching as Allen's home was brought down around him.

Watching as his family was killed by the akuma, watched as a small and frightened boy curled up into a ball, and sobbed in a dark corner.

A ripple went across the scene, and the scene changed.

Lavi watched as a disgruntled Allen walked out of the ruins of his home, and stumbled around, crying out for his family. Yelling for his brother, sister, mother, father. Anyone to answer his feeble and desperate attempt to get them to answer.

But, Lavi noticed; it was all in vain. No one answered, and the air was disturbingly still, all save the dust motes that danced across the air almost cheerfully, despite the macabre scene.

Screaming his discontent at the situation, a very much alone Allen walked out through the remains of what used to be the front door, and wandered around, lost for a while.

Finally stopping to rest quietly underneath a tree some distance away from what remained of his house, Allen through himself under the tree, and simply lay there.

For how long, Lavi couldn't begin to guess. All he knew was that Allen, for the first time in his life, was truly alone, and he felt his heart that wasn't supposed to exist clench with the pain the smaller boy was going through.

Lavi wondered how long Allen was going to lay desolately beneath the tree, when he noticed a flickering shadow meandering it's way along the other end of the path.

Squinting, he didn't know the figure, but was pleasantly surprised when the older kind man stopped upon seeing the half dead child laying under the tree, not moving.

"Hello there." The kind man said, looking down at the smaller boy. "are you lost?"

-TBC-

Hehe, sorry, but you know I do have to sleep at some time, ne? well, please tell me what you think, ne?

Thanks!


	13. The origin of walking

Ugh

Ugh. I thought I was feeling a little better, but apparently not. D: well, I just hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz that's about all I have the energy left to do right now. D:

Thank you to:

SnowKittens- no, I think you did get the 100th review. So, congrats! and thanks! Hehe, that all depends on my mood. Poor Allen, he's in for a world of torture, and Lavi too, since he has to watch, ne?

artist-girl731- Here's your update! lol.

Kayday- Haha, no, you won't fall. And yup, you just gotta read now! Lol.

EndSlasher- yeah, it is pretty sad, huh? But thank you!

Winter's Light- yeah, it is different than cannon, isn't it? ' Hehe…..but I'm glad you like it! As for Cross and Allen meeting so young, well, I tweaked with his past a little bit. Like with the whole family thing. I messed with his past in the last chapter, and I'mma do it again! Lol.

LonelyKitty- glad you liked it! I worked hard to come up with a concept other than the one given for him to have a family……but yeah, I'm glad it worked out that way too. thanks! Hehe, you'll just have to read to find out what else he'll see! yeah, I'm still a little sick, but I'm getting a bit better. Thank you!

PirateCaptinBo- I know! Poor Allen! Lol, here's your update!

Shinigami Reguiem- thanks! I do try. Lol, but I hope you keep on enjoying the story!

blueporing90- nuu, don't cry! D: I don't want to make you cry! I'm sorry! D: lol, yeah, I was gonna have Lavi hug Allen, but I figured, well, Lavi already knows that he's a 'ghost' in Allen's memories, an observer, not a participant. So he knows he'd just go through Allen if he tried to hug him. Lol.

Michaela Ward- wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! lol, the next chapter usually comes out a day or two after the chapter before is posted. So I usually don't make people wait for too long to read the next chapter! lol

Kyurengo- lol, well, I haven't decided on his family's names yet, simply because I don't need them. Yet. Lol. But if you want, you can think up some names, and then leave them in a review, or pm me about them. I'd probably use at least one of them. lol, thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

Heya-gurl- lol, LavixAllen is like, the cutest couple! and because they both can identify with each other so easily, because Allen used to be all alone, essentially, and Lavi's always been training to be a bookman, so he wasn't allowed to care or get close to anyone. They're just so cute! :D Haha, thanks! I do try. I was a little late posting this chapter, but I'm still sick, and I didn't wake up yesterday to finish and post this chapter! D: but I'm posting it now! lol.

**Disclaimer:** if I didn't own DGM three days ago, what makes you think that I own it now…? 

**Chapter 13- the origin of walking. **

_Lavi wondered how long Allen was going to lie desolately beneath the tree, when he noticed a flickering shadow meandering its way along the other end of the path. _

_Squinting, he didn't know the figure, but was pleasantly surprised when the older kind man stopped upon seeing the half dead child lying under the tree, not moving. _

"_Hello there." The kind man said, looking down at the smaller boy. "Are you lost?" _

A little hesitant; Allen looked up, and met kind and warm brown eyes with his own conflicted blue ones. Shaking his head, the smaller Allen tried to clamber to his feet, but ended up falling over halfway up several times.

The man hurried over, and cautiously stuck out his hand for the smaller boy to take. Breathing heavily, the smaller boy gently pushed it aside, and tried to stand again. Shaking like a leaf, the smaller boy once again, climbed halfway to his feet, but was, once again, monumentally unsuccessful.

A small puff of dirt rose off of the ground where Allen's body had hit it with a thump. As the boy fell over, his shirt pulled up, and Lavi got a look at his stomach. Frowning at how thin it was, he looked over the rest of Allen's body to assess the damage he had collected from the many falls, and the akuma bringing his house down. Nothing looked like it was broken, but Lavi couldn't be sure, since Allen couldn't stand to show what condition he was in.

"Why won't you let me help you?" the strangers voice washed peacefully over the small scene, and Lavi almost jumped with glee at the cute expression of bewilderment Allen was wearing. He didn't want to miss anything, so he had to content himself with squealing like a little girl for a moment. He decided that no one was going to know about his squealing fit, and continued to watch the scene.

Little Allen opened his mouth, and then began to cough, his small body wracking with the coughs, and pained whimpers would emit themselves unpermitted from the smaller boy's lips once he had gotten a brief respite from the horrible fit.

With growing alarm, Lavi and the stranger both watched as Allen pulled himself into a sitting position. That didn't alarm them, in fact, that was the good thing.

The bad thing was that there was blood leaking out of the corners of Allen's mouth, dripping down his chin to mingle with the collected dust and sweat accumulated on his shirt from the ruins of his home. Allen's eyes were hazy, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Oi!" the stranger looked ready to have a nervous fit. "That's it, I'm taking you to a hospital right now!"

Once again, even though it looked to be quite a struggle, Allen shook his head slowly back and forth.

"But _WHY?!_" the stranger yelled, slightly panicky.

A small coughing choke came from Allen, and he spat out what looked to be an entire mouthful of blood.

"I don't…." his small voice sounded weak, and the stranger crouched down to be on Allen's level, in order to hear him a little better.

"What? What don't you?" the man whispered, quite comfortingly to the smaller boy.

"I don't want to go." Allen looked up with the worst eyes Lavi had seen on him yet. Eyes that looked dead inside. "My family is gone, trying to protect me. And I have nothing left. I've always been useless, and a burden to them. I don't want to be a burden to anyone else. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go to my family."

The stranger looked at Allen with sad eyes, and Lavi understood what Allen meant. Allen wanted the man to leave him there, and hopefully he would die on his own.

"But you see, if you die here," The man said, gesturing to the space around them, "then it means that your family died to protect you for no reason then."

Allen's little eyes widened, and he looked up at the stranger. Tears were coursing down his face, but Allen didn't seem to notice them.

"You see, when you are given a path to tread on, you just keep walking. You don't stop or look back. You just keep walking, and the path with place you somewhere you were meant to be." The man ruffled Allen's hair. "Most call it destiny."

A small laugh came out of Allen's mouth, and Lavi looked at the small boy, relieved that he was no longer suicidal, at such a young age. That worry, however replaced itself with another, as Allen's eyes closed, and he slumped into the ground lifelessly.

"Oi!" the man looked slightly shocked, but a little worried; he tried to shake the smaller boy awake. Allen wasn't waking up, so the man scooped him up into his arms, and turned back the way he had come, running almost frantically to get to the hospital.

The scene rippled and changed again. This time, the strange man was sitting by the bed in a hospital, and little Allen was lying on the bed asleep.

"I swear, you're too kind sometimes for your own good." A nurse walked in, and smiled at the man. "When are you going to stop picking up strays, hmm?"

The man laughed a deep tenor, and shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever stop 'picking up strays', as you put it."

The nurse sighed. "Well, suit yourself then!"

"yes." The stranger smiled at her, and she bustled over to the bed, and began taking the vital signs from the machines around the small boy. "So, how is he?"

"Well." The nurse paused, and looked at the clipboard for a moment. "He seems to be fine, and I can find no trace of internal injuries that could lead to the bleeding you described. He hasn't got anything broken, but he's sprained a wrist. That isn't hard to fix, all he needs is a special bandage for it, and to not use that wrist as often as possible."

"Is that it?" the stranger asked.

"He has several small lacerations here and there, but nothing too serious. I believe that he passed out from stress and exhaustion, so he just needs to sleep."

"I see. That's good then." The stranger smiled.

"If I may ask, how did he get this badly banged up? It's not normal for a kid this young to get into fights, and I can't think of anything else that would account for this….unless he was really accident prone. But even then…." Her voice petered off, and she looked back at the man.

"He was involved in an accident with akuma. They killed his family, and he was the only survivor. They ruined his house, and he was just hit with some of the falling rubble, I'm assuming."

"That's horrible!" the nurse put a hand to her mouth with shock, and then turned to look sadly at the boy on the bed.

"Yes, it is." The stranger said sadly. A silence spread over the room, and nothing moved for a while. The nurse left, and still the strange man sat by Allen's bed, and didn't leave.

Lavi pondered who the man could be, but Allen hadn't told himself much of his past, so he didn't have a clue as to who this stranger was.

Suddenly, a small rustling noise caught his attention, and his head whipped over to look at the bed. The stranger noticed the sound too, and was leaning over to look at the small boy.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" the stranger smiled, and Allen slowly sat up.

"I think I'm feeling better than before." Allen blinked up at the stranger. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh." Allen fell silent for a few seconds. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, it was no trouble at all!"

Allen smiled a little at the man, and he smiled back.

"So, what's your name kid?" the stranger asked.

"My name?" he blinked. "It's Allen."

"Allen, eh?" the stranger smiled, and Allen nodded.

"And what is your name?" Allen asked curiously.

"My name is Mana." The stranger said, and ruffled Allen's hair.

Allen's laughter rang out in the room, pure happiness in the sweet sound.

Lavi smiled at the small boy, glad that he was feeling better, and was no longer in so much pain.

The scene paused, and another door appeared in front of Lavi. Not knowing what was on the other side, Lavi strode over to the bed, and he pressed a small delicate kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. He hadn't wanted to go through the small boy again, so he hadn't pressed hard enough to. But he was still happy that he had gotten to give himself and maybe Allen a bit of comfort. Turning to the door, Lavi confidently walked over to open it.

He knew that no matter what pain Allen had in his past, Lavi would finally be able to see what it was, and comfort the smaller boy when he got out of Allen's mind, and he brought Allen back.

In the outside world, Lavi's slumbering face was set into a peaceful smile.

-TBC-

Well, it's a little longer than usual, but I felt that since I hadn't updated in a while, that you readers should get a little extra! so, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed, I'm going back to bed to sleep some more, so please review to make me feel better!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Headache inducing trees

Welcome to another chapter of The Falling Snow

Welcome to another chapter of The Falling Snow! I hope you're enjoying yourself so far, yes?

On another note, I had a very…interesting thing happen to me today. I have this yogurty ice cream, and I wanted to finish it off, seeing as how I bout the small tub of it a few days ago, and just anted something sweet. So there I was, happily munching away, when all of a sudden, I realized that I'd somehow gotten the spoon stuck to my tongue. Well. Let me tell you, it's like sticking your tongue to a pole in the winter, only a little less awkward, seeing as how if you're attached to a pole, you can't really move…..anyways, I didn't know whether I should curse at myself, and see what came out, or try and get the little bastard of a spoon off of me. I decided that I'd do both. I think I laughed so hard when I cursed that I may have popped a lung. Really, it's a miracle I'm still alive with how accident prone I am and everything. Honestly, I get at least three new bruises and a few cuts here and there everyday……but alas, I'm getting off topic. I'll stop boring you now, and give you what you really came here for!

SnowKittens- Hehe, I just couldn't resist putting some cuteness in it, seeing as how I've made the story a bit dark as of late…. ' anyways, glad you liked it! Hehe, I giggled a little when I was writing it too…especially when I made Lavi squeal…that mental image was priceless! I was going to make Kanda squeal at some point during the story, but I decided that Lavi would be much more practical instead. Lol, can you imagine Kanda squealing?! Zomg, I think he would positively _KILL_ me if I made him squeal! And I can't die yet…I haven't finished the story yet! D:

blueporing90- well, Allen's just lost his family, and he doesn't know what to do. He's probably around 4ish in that memory; if I remember what age frame I had in mind for him. And he wants to die already. Wow, I feel really bad for what I'm doing to Allen now…D: but it's a necessary evil! I promise! Angsty Allen melts Lavi's heart! Lol, Mana picks up stray kids like people pick up stray cats….it's a little alarming sometimes how many kids that man has…..lol. Awes, thanks! That made me feel a lot better! The ice cream helped as well….until the whole 'spoon incident' anyways…. Yeah, I hope the flu leaves me alone too. I'm not too fond of it at the moment……

darkangelwings90- yeah, still under the weather, but I'm doing a bit better now! My immune system's crap, so what makes people sick for maybe a week at the most sometimes takes two months to get rid of for me. D: it really sucks. But there isn't really anything I can do about it. So, I'll just have to bear with it, ne? woot woot! I got a thumbs up! I'm glad you liked it!

jadedj8- lol, yeah, poor Allen. But that's why he has Lavi! Lavi will love Allen forever, ne? I'm so glad you like the story so far! lol, I update every 5 or so reviews, so I update all the time, really. Lol, it's hard to keep up sometimes, and that's when I update every ten or so. Lol. Thank you!

heya-gurl- lol, Kanda's awesome, yes. But my fave char. Is Lavi. Oh! I took a quiz the other day to see who I was most like from D Gray-Man, and I got Lavi! I was so happy! I didn't feel down for the whole day! lol. If you want the link to the quiz, just ask me, and I think I can find it again to give to you to take if you want. It's pretty fun! Haha, GO MANA GO! Lol. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** My parents are trees. Where do you think I can come up with the money to buy D Gray-man from? In short, I can't. Therefore, Lawyers, if you come near me with accusations, I swear, I can't be held responsible for what might happen. You see, my teeth are really pointy……..and pointy teeth plus lawyers some very unhappy lawyers, let me tell you. 

Chapter 14- headache inducing trees.

_The scene paused, and another door appeared in front of Lavi. Not knowing what was on the other side, Lavi strode over to the bed, and he pressed a small delicate kiss to the smaller boy's forehead. He hadn't wanted to go through the small boy again, so he hadn't pressed hard enough to. But he was still happy that he had gotten to give himself and maybe Allen a bit of comfort. Turning to the door, Lavi confidently walked over to open it. _

_He knew that no matter what pain Allen had in his past, Lavi would finally be able to see what it was, and comfort the smaller boy when he got out of Allen's mind, and he brought Allen back. _

_In the outside world, Lavi's slumbering face was set into a peaceful smile. _

Walking through the door and pulling it shut behind him, Lavi paused to look around. This was…the same mansion that Lavi had seen be destroyed; along with all but one of the family in it in the previous memory.

Then again, there was no discernable patter in the memories, Lavi had noticed. Not age, incidents, nothing.

A small figure crept along the hallway, and Lavi stopped his short musing to watch what was going on. At first he thought it was Allen, but then a closer look determined that it was in fact, a girl in elegant skirts, hair plated down her midback, and dainty slippers adorned her feet. Her hair was the same shade of warm brown as Allen's had been, and she had the same mischievous blue-gray eyes as Allen did.

A peal of laughter rang through the hallway, and both the teen and the young girl turned towards the sound.

"Sophie!" A young Allen trotted down the hallway. "I found ya!"

"Allen!" the young girl, Sophie, whined.

"Where were you going?" Allen cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

"Just…outside." Sophie said, with a sigh.

"Ah, escaping from your tutor then?" Allen grinned.

"Allen!" Sophie grabbed the younger boy, and ruffled his hair.

Laughing, Allen spun away, and managed to stick his tongue out at the girl before running down the hallway.

Running to catch up, both Lavi and Sophie stopped when they saw Allen with his hand pressed up against the window, a sad expression on his face.

"Allen." Sophie said, stepping forward uncertainly.

"I want to go outside too." Allen's voice was filled with longing. "I don't care what mama said, I don't care about the town people. I want to go play outside again, like we used to. I don't want to study anymore."

"Allen." Sophie held the boy in her arms, and they sunk to the ground, Sophie still holding him in her arms. "I know you don't care what they say about you." She paused. "But it's not what they say that has mama worried. It's what they'll do to you that has us all worried."

Lavi wondered what she meant by that.

Allen gave a little forlorn sigh, and nodded. "I know. The saying 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' has never been more literal, has it?"

"Oh Allen." Sophie buried her head in the younger's hair, and held him tightly in her arms. "I wish that things were different. That you wouldn't have to suffer so."

"It's alright." Allen smiled at her.

But Lavi knew that there was pain behind the smile. And so did Sophie, because she just sighed and held him tighter.

"No Allen, it's not."

"But it's not like they go after you like that, so it's okay." Allen smiled again, and Sophie chocked.

"Allen!" she nearly yelled. "They shouldn't be doing things like that to _anyone_! Let alone you!"

"but.." Allen's voice petered off, and he sounded nearly close to tears.

"No buts." She fondly smoothed his hair away from his face. "They shouldn't be throwing stones and things at you just because you're different than they are."

Lavi's eyes widened. They threw stones at Allen?! Well, that cleared up a few things, Lavi thought. Like the reason why Allen was so wary of going to a new town, and speaking to new people. Yet, he wanted to protect the world, and the people who lived in it. Even though they'd treated him cruelly.

Lavi did not see the justice in that.

"Allen." Sophie paused. "We can sneak out into the gardens, if you'd like."

"Really?" the smile that light Allen's face was positively radiant.

"Yes." Sophie nodded, and smiled back at the smaller boy tucked in her arms.

"Thank you Sophie!" Allen jumped up quickly. "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!" Allen jumped up and down in place excitedly.

"Hold on a second Allen!" Sophie laughed. "Let me get up too!"

"Well, hurry up!" Allen waved his arms with poorly contained exuberance.

"All right, all right!" Sophie laughed again, and as soon as she was up, Allen grabbed her hand in his own slim one, and they began running joyously for the front door.

Lavi smiled, and hurried to catch up.

Dashing through the doors, the younger Allen laughed gleefully, and ran about like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Allen!" Sophie called, beckoning the smaller boy over with a wave of her hand. "Come this way!"

"Alright!" Allen called back, and ran over to her.

Once he had reached her, she grabbed his hands, and started to slowly swing him in a circle. Laughing, Allen ran in circles to catch up, and eventually the two got dizzy enough to fall over.

Laughing, and struggling to stand, they both tried to catch their breath back.

Lavi watched with amusement at the two. It seemed that they were very close, and Lavi was glad that Allen had someone who cared for him at such a young age.

Finally getting back on their feet, the two held hands, and ran into the gardens.

Lavi ran to catch up, but felt a sudden jolt, as he tried to run through a tree. Knocked flat on his back, and clutching his head in his hands, Lavi swore loudly, and looked up at the tree with incredulance.

It seemed that he could walk through doors, people, and just about everything else here. Apparently not the trees though, as he had just found out.

Wiping the trickle of blood off of his forehead, Lavi got back on his feet, and swore once again, glaring at the innocent tree. Looking around, he spotted the figures of Allen and Sophie playing a game in the garden, and he jogged to catch up to them. But this time, he kept an eye out for the trees.

Wincing with pain, as every step seemed to enhance the pain in his head, Lavi held his forehead in his hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

In the outside world, Linali squeaked with alarm when Lavi's forehead began to bleed spontaneously.

Coming over to inspect the cause of alarm, Bookman snorted.

"Idiot apprentice."

Finally catching up to the two in the garden, Lavi sighed, and watched the two play, settling himself down on the lush grass and smiling at their playful antics.

The scene warped again, and Lavi noticed that he was sitting on cool marble stone.

Scrambling to his feet, he looked around, and noticed that Allen and Sophie were standing in the same hallway, being thoroughly chastised by an enraged looking woman.

After she had finished yelling at the two, she pointed to the elegant stairway, and both Allen and Sophie walked dejectedly up to the next floor.

Lavi followed, his footsteps silent in the memory. Lavi pondered this, and came to the conclusion that since he wasn't really there, he couldn't really make any noise.

Shrugging it off, he watched as the two went into their rooms, and the woman who watched them go into their rooms walked away from the staircase, satisfied that they would stay there.

Walking through the door, albeit a little more warily than he had before, since the 'tree incident'; Lavi breathed a small sigh of relief when nothing else smacked him in the head.

Looking around, Lavi figured he was in Allen's room, since it just felt like Allen.

He guessed the fact that said person was lying sprawled across the huge bed also helped, but Lavi liked to think that it was mainly because the room just felt like it belonged to Allen.

Scanning the room, Lavi noticed that there were several stacks of thick tomes piled haphazardly on the surface of a wooden desk, and just about every other surface in the room. Although they seemed to be organized, Lavi noticed.

There were several books on language, history, and the list went on and on. Eyes wide, Lavi blinked with shock. He hadn't know Allen liked to read that much.

Tearing his eyes away from the countless stacks of books in the room, he noticed that it was a soft blue in color, and had sea blue curtains draped over the window. The window was open a bit, and letting a bit of a cool breeze through, tossing the smaller boy's brown locks a bit before letting them settle once more.

Rolling over and groaning, Allen stood up, and walked over to his desk, settling himself down, picked up a thick book to go through. Lavi noticed it was on the history of one of the wars, and that Allen was taking notes.

Walking over to see what notes Allen was taking, he was surprised again when the neat script seemed to flow from the younger boy's hand onto the pages that were rapidly running out of room. Looking over the notes, he was surprised yet again when the notes Allen were taking seemed to be very insightful, and they showed that he quite obviously knew what he was doing.

Lavi never got to finish reading Allen's well scripted notes however, as a door had appeared in the memory, and Allen's hand froze, as did everything else. Even the curtains had stopped moving, mid breeze.

Sighing, and realizing that he had to move on now; Lavi slowly grasped the handle on the door, and gave it a firm tug.

-TBC-

So, what did you think? I know it was kinda sad, but I tried to make it kinda funny too.

Please tell me what you thought of it, ne?

Thanks for reading!


	15. you sure are in for a show tonight

Wow

Wow. Welcome to the 15th chappie! I didn't think this story would make it this far, but with a lot of prodding from reviews, I've gotten it up and running pretty well. Thanks to you guys! So, give yourselves a big 'ol pat on the back for a job well done!

Ugh, I'm very tired, seeing as how I was called in to work again today, even though I'm not feeling 100 still. I just got home a little while ago. And I already want to sleep! D: but, if I go to sleep, than the chapter won't write itself, will it? Nope! So, once I finish writing this, I'm going to go to bed, and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm looking forward to sleep. :D

Thank you to:

darkangelwings90- wow, thank you very much! It means a lot to me that you would say something like that to me! I'm so glad you like it!

Kyurengo- I know! D: poor Allen! I don't mean to be so mean to him, bit it needs to be done to make Lavi understand! D: and thank you! Sophie is actually a part of my own second name, which happens to be Sopheia. Lol, but I thought it sounded good and English, so I used it. Lol.

Kayday- Haha, yeah, poor Lavi. shakes head he never really learns, does he? Even with BOTH eyes intact, he somehow manages to miss the HUGE tree growing right out of the ground, and smacks into it. Your review made me laugh so hard, I choked on my juice! so, thank you! Well, not for choking me, but thanks for leaving a great review!

Lonely Kitty- well, I based this off of one of my own endeavors. wince I can still feel bits and pieces of bark stuck in my forehead…I didn't see it, as I was too busy running for my life from my rabid siblings, and well, crash! A tree grew out of no where, and decided to make my day miserable. D: lol. It was pretty funny after it stopped hurting. I still laugh at it, and it's been almost two years now. Man, I'm incredibly dumb, ne? lol. So, that's why a tree.

Winter's Light­- ah, sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out all filler-ish, I guess it just did! D: my intentions were to give the angsty role a bit of a break, and introduce a little more comedy into the story. I wanted to show Lavi also, that not all of Allen's memories are very bad ones. So, sowweh if it came out filler-ish! D: ouch! A door, huh? Lol, there were only two doors in my entire school building that I had yet to walk into. I'm very accident prone, so, doors seem to like me. And the stairs, and well, the floor too. D: but I sympathize! I know your pain! D: lol. I promise I'll shut up now! Lol.

blueporing90- hmm, trees and Allen? Hmm. Not that I know of as of yet, but I could factor that in somewhere, ne? yush! Ice cream! X3 ice cream is to lurve! lol. Haha, Lavi, oh poor Lavi. The things I have planned…maniacal grin oh, poor poor Lavi.

Riznao- oh, I'm so glad you're back! I missed you! XD well, as long as you let me know you're still alive, I guess it's ok then, ne? Hehe, it's a secret! I can't tell you what happens! you'll just have to read and find out, ne?

SnowKittens- Haha, Lavi and tree massive cuteness! well, for us. It equals a lot of pain for him, poor dear. Haha, I can just see Allen runnin g around like that as a child. He's way too cute for his own good! Someone tore up a cute tree, and decided that they wanted to whack Allen with it! :D lol. Lol, Sophie is his sister, yes. I'm sorry, I didn't really make that quite clear in the last chapter; you'll have to forgive me! I got caught up in a cute little daydream, and before ya know it, BAM it was forgotten. So, I'm SORRY!

Julye chan- wow, I'm glad you like my story, even though you're not huge with the whole Yaoi thing. I'm one of the friendliest authors you know? Wow, thank you so much! I think I'm going to go cry now, I'm so happy! Yay Lavi FTW! glomps back lol, well, actually, I am quite a bit like Lavi. Or so I've been told. I'm very energetic, but I can be a smartass when I want to. I'm slightly sarcastic sometimes, and I like to bug people, and then scream and run as they come charging at me for some offence or another. It's really fun! lol. I'm a tad unpredictable, and very easily excitable. If that doesn't tell you a bit about who I am, then let me tell you something else too; I'm crazy. Absolutely insane. And ADD as well. Oh, the fun I can have with that, ne? lol.

Halfway through a serious conversation, I'll see something moving, like a butterfly, or a sock sometimes, and I'll chase it with no other thoughts than to CATCH IT! Lol. Yeah……

PirateCaptainBo- Allen-chan is hiding! lol, here's your update!

KiyoiYume- O.O…I bet that really hurt! Ouch, ne? Well, I'm glad you like the story! Hehe, do you still do the ice cube thing now? Lol.

Shinigami Requiem- lol thanks! Don't worry; I'm not going to stop writing the story! lol, but I'm glad you like it!

Aka no Marduk- O.O wow, that was an enthusiastic reply! thanks! Lol, don't worry, I'll write more!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You have my eternal gratitude, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I'm very tired, and more than a little sore, so if there are some really loopy things in here, please tell me, and I'll try to be a little more aware next time, ne? thank you!

SQWEE! My birthday is coming up in less than a month, yo! I'm so happy! It'll be my 19th, so I'll finally be legal! Woot woot! Oh the mayhem I can cause! Lol.

Sorry, I'll stop interrupting now!

**Disclaimer:** I like eggs, but I do not own eggs. I also do not own DGM. If you're looking for the person who _does_ own them, please look elsewhere. 

Chapter 15- you sure are in for a show tonight.

_Lavi never got to finish reading Allen's well scripted notes however, as a door had appeared in the memory, and Allen's hand froze, as did everything else. Even the curtains had stopped moving, mid breeze. _

_Sighing, and realizing that he had to move on now; Lavi slowly grasped the handle on the door, and gave it a firm tug. _

Opening the door, Lavi was hit by a blast of noise, and he nearly scampered back through the rapidly disappearing door. Hesitating, he cursed as he realized that the door had already dissipated.

Grumbling to himself, the redhead sighed, and rubbed his temples, hoping to dispel the headache he _still _sported from the tree. Giving up hope that rubbing his temples would make his headache go away, he looked around sulkily to see why there was so much noise in the first place.

He was back in England, that was for certain. And he was at some kind of an…outdoor show?

Puzzled, he spun around, looking at all the different people in the crowd, as he couldn't yet see the show that was holding their attention. 'What the hell does this have to do with Allen?!'

Getting frustrated, the green eyed boy tugged on a lock of his red hair, and stood in place for a moment, breathing quietly. Sufficiently calmer, he turned to see where Allen could be during this mess, and stopped, absolutely stunned.

Allen…_was_ the show! Well, Allen and Mana, but still!

Lavi watched (with slight fascination) a small Allen, who looked a little feminine, he noticed, and then shoved the ridiculous thought away in favor of finding out about the memory currently taking place.

The cause for this alarm was because smaller Allen had taken a set of very sharp looking knives out of the traveling pack beside him, and had started to juggle them.

Knowing Allen, this was bound to go horribly, terrifyingly wrong. The redhead cringed, expecting a scream as the smaller managed to impale something with a knife. No screams came, instead loud cheers were voiced, and Lavi looked back at the 'stage' with a certain degree of wonder sliding slowly across his face.

Not only had Allen _not_ dropped any of the knives yet, but Mana was tossing him more casually, and Allen was keeping pace! The redhead broke out into a smile, as he watched the younger boy perform with Mana.

This was something he had never known about Allen.

In fact, he was willing to bet that Allen had never told anyone about his performing ability.

Lavi's brow furrowed as another thought hit him. _'Just how much do I not know about Allen?' _

Watching the scene unfolding before him, the red haired teen wondered why Allen was so secretive about his past. He already knew a good deal of painful memories, but just how many more _were _there?

Shaking his head, Lavi sighed mentally, and sat back to watch the show, impressed that Allen wasn't being his clumsy self, and managing to hurt himself in some way.

Standing on his head, Allen was balancing on two legs of a chair, and then doing some sort of a neat hop, he lessened the amount of support under him to just one chair leg. Cheers and whistles floated in the air with appreciation for the boy's skill, and he did a graceful flip to right himself, standing the chair firmly back on all four legs.

The show continued for more than an hour, with each of the spectators held in rapt attention as various slightly hazardous tricks were performed.

Lavi watched them all with a small sense of wonder. Where had Allen learned all that? But, Lavi contemplated; Allen seemed to be happy, judging by the smile that was stretched across the younger's face, and his happy demeanor.

That still wasn't going to be enough to save Allen from the lecture about safety Lavi was going to give the boy when they both got back. Oh, if only Allen knew how many lectures Lavi was going to give him upon their return! The poor boy would most likely flee. Well, attempt to flee, as Lavi had longer legs, and could outrun the moyashi.

Shrugging, Lavi watched as the crowd that had been steadily growing groaned when they realized that the spectacular show was over.

Money was tossed into the protesting two's hands, as the crowd showed their appreciation for such a wonderful show.

After the crowd had dispersed, Allen turned to look at Mana with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Allen?" Mana smiled at the boy, knowing he was going to ask a question.

"Mana…" Allen paused, giving a small frown in thought. "Why does everyone insist on paying us, when we do it for free?"

"Allen." Mana walked over, and sat on the ground, patting the spot beside him for the younger boy to sit. Joining Mana on the ground, Allen patiently waited for his answer. "Most people have a concept that is ingrained in them from their parent's teachings, and the way they were brought up. It's like the situation if you do something right, or good, you are rewarded for it."

"So, they were rewarding our performance with money then?" Allen blinked, and looked up at Mana, who laughed and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Mana nodded.

"But why?" Allen looked up at the older man again; confusion finding its way back on the boy's face.

"Why?" Mana looked up at the sky for a moment, contemplating the answer to Allen's question. "Because people like to give sometimes. Some people are cold, and don't feel that anything small like this should be rewarded. But the people with warm hearts will feel happy, and want to spread that happy feeling with others, whether or not it is in the form of a reward, or even acknowledgement."

"I see." Allen nodded slowly. "Most people will feel happy giving us a reward for our efforts then."

"Yes." Mana nodded.

"Even though we don't ask for it." Allen smiled.

"Yes." Mana nodded again, and smiled down at the boy.

"There are warm hearted people all over the place, aren't there?" Allen smiled up at Mana again, and he closed his eyes, and slumped over to rest on Mama's lap. Soon ,the smaller boy had fallen asleep.

"That's very true Allen." Mana looked down at his ward sleeping in his lap, and smiled softly. "And I pray that you only meet these warm hearted people on our journey."

Lavi smiled as he witnessed the small happy scene going on between the two. He believed that Mana had taken very good care of Allen. Well, as much care as he could, seeing as how some of the stunts the two had used in their performance weren't entirely safe.

The scene froze again, and Lavi sighed, knowing he was going to have to leave the tranquil setting, and move onto another memory, perhaps as pleasant as this one, or perhaps as unpleasant as the destruction of Allen's family.

Looking around, Lavi felt the door before he saw it. A shiver of dread threaded its way down his spine, and with certainty, Lavi knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant memory.

Shimmering into view, a black door appeared in front of a tree, with a strange glowing symbol on it, and Lavi looked at it with a feeling of dread.

Somehow, the door projected a feeling of foreboding, and a taboo subject. Lavi had no idea how he knew, the knowledge just was there when he went to search for it.

Frowning, the red head placed his hand on the cool steel of the unopened door, and shivered as another feeling of dread, an overwhelming sadness and agony spreading in his mind from the door.

Uneasily, Lavi pushed the dark door open, and nearly screamed from the grisly scene in front of him.

-TBC-

Augh, I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner! I'm so sorry! I wasn't feeling the best, and my mom and I had a bit of a tiff. But we worked things out, and now I'm posting this, and apologizing again for the lateness! It won't happen again!

Please tell me what you thought of it, ne?


	16. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

Welcome to the next chapter of the falling snow

Welcome to the next chapter of the falling snow! I trust that you have all enjoyed yourselves so far? Hopefully you have! Yay! but if you haven't enjoyed the story so far, why would you read this many chapters... --…

Anyway……

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my child! It's flourished because of your unending support! So, a huge THANK YOU to everyone! please enjoy!

Thank you to:

SnowKittens- lol, Allen does seem to be a bit of a clown, ne? lol. I know! He's way too cute for his own good. I'm surprised Lavi hasn't tried to jump him yet. I would've! lol. You'll just have to read and find out, now won't you?

Winter's Light- wow. Thank you so much! I'm glad it was a good filler then! lol, we all know that Lavi's itching to jump little Allen! lol.

Nella333- wow, you're new to ? Well, welcome to the site then! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I have! I'm sorry I made you wait so long! --' I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Kayday- …wow. Just, wow. Were we separated at birth or something?! I have a strange addiction to knives…I used to have a set of throwing knives, and a dagger that I practiced with on a dartboard. It's fun! -ahem- yes, but to get back on topic; aha, well, my birthday is actually on June 4th. It'll be my 19th! I'm so excited! I can't wait!

KiyoiYume- awe, sad that you don't do that ice thing anymore. That could prove to be amusing. I might even write a one shot about it just for you when I finish with this story. But you'll have to remind me because I tend to be rather…scatterbrained sometimes. Hehe, you guess well, don't you? But you'll have to read to be sure!

Riznao- lol, Allen-chan the acrobat! Hehe, Lavi would find that very amusing, ne? Thanks! I'm sure things will get a little better for me soon.

blueporing90- aha, I share your nightmare! -- I tried to picture Allen a different way, and ended up shuddering in terror. It just wasn't going to happen. Hehe, you should be a little worried! But there's some fluff in there too, so don't worry! It'll be a little buried amongst the angst, but it'll still be there! I think…thank you for thanking me for the update! hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **anyone who wants to kill me for owning the rights to DGM, I warn you now. You'll get nothing for your efforts. I don't own it. So look elsewhere, ok? 

Once again, thank you all so much! And if I post this before I get your wonderful review, I'll be sure to mention it in the next chapter as a sort of joint review, ok? thanks!

Chapter 16-sometimes solutions aren't so simple.

_Somehow, the door projected a feeling of foreboding, and a taboo subject. Lavi had no idea how he knew, the knowledge just was there when he went to search for it. _

_Frowning, the red head placed his hand on the cool steel of the unopened door, and shivered as another feeling of dread, an overwhelming sadness and agony spreading in his mind from the door. _

_Uneasily, Lavi pushed the dark door open, and nearly screamed from the grisly scene in front of him. _

A dark and shadowed graveyard met his sight, and he looked around for a bit, before shivering. 'creepy…" Lavi thought, casting his gaze hastily about, looking for the object of his affections, and the reason he was here in the first place. What he saw next took his breath away from the shock.

Allen had never told them that he had met the Earl before.

But clearly, the small boy had, as he was holding a heartrending conversation with the murderer. Lavi's heart stopped when he heard the next words out of the earl's mouth;

"Good evening Allen Walker. You've lost someone precious to you. Would you like to call him back from that hateful God?"

Lavi felt sick. That the Earl had used this on Allen…it was sickening.

What was even worse was that small Allen's tearful eyes looked up at the earl with hope shining in his eyes.

"All you need to do is Call out to him with all the feelings you have for him."

Lavi's eyes narrowed at the Earl. He didn't know who Allen had lost, he was guessing it might be the boy's brother, but if that was so, why wouldn't the Earl offer to raise his whole family? Maybe because he only had one body for the akuma to reside in at the time…he didn't have to ponder that notion for any longer, as Allen screamed the name of his lost one with such a degree of sorrow that it made Lavi flinch, even as his eyes widened with the remembered name forming on the young brunet's lips.

"MANA!" Allen had put all of his sorrow in the name, screaming out his discontent at the current situation.

"Oh Allen, no." Lavi whispered, eyes expressing a deep magnitude of sorrow for the boy. Small tears formed in his pained emerald eyes, as he watched the red scrawl embed itself into the akuma's head. "Don't."

This, Lavi sensed, was the most painful memory Allen had. Hence why the door had been so evil feeling, sending out waves of malcontent.

Suddenly, the akuma's frame twitched, and Lavi's attention was torn completely back to the scene. He had been watching and analyzing at the same time, but now he could only watch with abject horror as the akuma came to life.

With even more horror, Lavi watched as the Earl ordered the akuma to kill Allen and take over the boy's body. Everyone paused though, as the voice of Mana, strained but still recognizable, floated from the akuma's mouth.

"Allen, why?" the akuma's frame steeped forward to move closer to the boy with jerky and unstable movements. Lavi tensed, not knowing the intentions of the akuma. "Why did you do this to me?! Curse you! I curse you Allen Walker!"

It was then that Lavi learned how Allen had gotten the strange pentagram on his face, and how his hair had turned from deep and warm brown locks, to a shock of white.

With a tortured scream, Allen's innocence activated to protect its holder, and Lavi watched with more horror as it proceeded to destroy the akuma that had been made of Mana Walker.

The Earl, sensing his failure, announced that he and Allen would meet again, and left with Lero in tow.

Hearing a whimper, Lavi's eyes looked at the small Allen who had collapsed on the ground with grief.

No, it didn't come from there. Where then?

Lavi looked around carefully, and noticed, with shock; Allen curled up on the ground, covering his ears with his hands, tears streaming down his face, and pale lips emitting tortured whimpers. This was the Allen he'd come here to find. This was the Allen he was going to bring back home with him, all else be damned.

Running over to the prone figure on the ground, Lavi threw himself down next to the boy, and started to reach out his hand. Not knowing whether or not he'd just pass through the boy. Shaking off his doubts, he reminded himself that it wasn't going to happen, because this was Allen, and not the figure in his memories.

Moving his hand more assertively, he reached out and grabbed a hold of cool fabric, relieved that he simply did not pass through it. "Allen." The red head whispered, shaking the small boy.

It seemed to have no affect, as the white haired boy went on whimpering, and shaking his head slowly back and forth. Still whimpering in abject torture, and crying non stop.

Lavi repeated Allen's mane again, this time using a little more force in his voice. "Allen!"

It seemed to have the desired affect, seeing as how Allen had stopped shaking his head. Lavi frowned as he realized that Allen had stopped moving, but didn't do anything else to acknowledge the older boy's presence.

"Allen, look at me!" Lavi called frantically, his hold on Allen's shirt tightening to a frightening level, his knuckles going white with the force.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the grieving boy looked up to meet Lavi's face.

"Lavi?" the boy whispered finally, his voice hoarse. Lavi thought it might be from screaming his voice out of a proper functional state due to the cruel memory he was seeing again.

"Yes, it's me Allen." Lavi let a small smile spread on his face, but was a little more than slightly worried for the other when the boy only continued to sit there, and stare at the green eyed boy in front of him.

"Lavi." Allen just repeated, his eyes still streaming with tears.

"I'm here Allen. It's me." Lavi swallowed painfully.

"Lavi." Allen repeated again, blinking with deep surprise. But to Lavi's obvious relief, he continued to speak. "Why are you here?"

"Silly!" Lavi grinned. "I came to bring you back!"

"Bring me…back?" Allen muttered, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to stop the flood of tears.

"Yup!" Lavi smiled.

"But how can you be here? You're not supposed to be here." Allen blinked at the older boy with slight confusion. "You're not real, are you?" the smaller boy's voice was laced with bitterness; something Lavi had never heard in the younger's normally sweet sounding voice before.

"I'm here, Allen." Lavi smiled with sadness. "Look, I'm real, you can touch me, and I can touch you, and it means that I'm really here."

"I can…touch you?" Allen still sounded doubtful, so Lavi nodded, and gently grasped Allen's hand and slowly brought it up to place it on his face.

The smaller boy gasped a little with shock, and pressed his hand with more assertiveness to Lavi's cheek.

"You're real! You're really here!" Allen cried out, and Lavi nodded, not once letting go of Allen's hand.

However, he got the shock of a lifetime when Allen flung himself into the arms of the older boy, and sobbed himself to sleep in his arms.

-TBC-

soooo, what did you think? Please tell me, and I'll be glad to thank you for it in the next chapter!


	17. All that i can give is care

Welcome to the 17th chapter

Welcome to the 17th chapter! I hope you all enjoy yourselves!

Thank you to:

Shirenai- lol, well, at least you were kind enough to leave me review at all! thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Ah, well, as for the few minor mistakes, don't worry about it! You're getting the hang of English very well! So keep up the great work!

Winter's Light- wow, thank you! Hehe, I try to give a little bit away, but not too much…at least, I hope I don't give too much away…I'm glad you liked it!

artisit-girl731 –thanks! Lol, here's your update!

ShinigamisRequiem- ah! Not the eyes! I can't say no to the eyes….lol, fine…the eyes win…here's your update! Lol.

Nella333- oh, wow! You seem to be very excited! Yay! Lol, hmm. I always thought Lallen was kinda cute…I unno, you seem to be on the right track with their name, so I'll leave it to you! Glad you liked the chapter!

darkangelwings90- Haha, don't worry about it! You reviewed this one, so it's all okay! Lol, glad you liked it! Hehe, yup! I couldn't keep him away from his moyashi forever, now could I? well, I could…but that would just be mean!

EndSlasher- awe, you make such cute noises! Hehe, Lavi will make it aaaaaaaaaall better!

Kayday- your eye…almost popped out? O.o oh my…well, please ensure that it stays in your head, ok? Lol, I'm almost 19, and people don't believe me when I say that…they think I'm in my 20's. Hoooboy. Well, I guess it means I look mature for my age then? Ha, I never act my age though. Well, hardly ever. I'm sorta like a little child on the inside, most of the time…

KiyoiYume- Hehe, I already decided that the title for the oneshot's going to be; 'Allen's strange hobby', and the pairing's going to be another Lallen. I don't know when I'll start it, but I've got a rough outline for it, so hopefully I can start on it soon, ne? lol, but a little prompting would help a lot, since, well, I don't have the best memory in the world…

SnowKittens- Hehe, I try darling! Hehe, I can't tell you! That would sorta ruin it…you'll just have to read and find out, ne?

Lonely Kitty- ah……poor Allen! D: you're suffocating him with your monster glomp! D: oh noez! Well, try not to hurt him too much, ne? lol, here's your next chappie!

blueporing90- lol, GO LAVI! X3 ah, I'm glad you liked it! Hehe, I had to sneak some fluff in there somewhere!

PirateCaptainBo- Hehe, well, you'll just have to read to find out, now won't you? XD glad you liked it!

Jeys- wow, what a lovely review! Thankies! But no crying! D: I don't want to hear about you crying! D: that would make me sad too. So no tears, ok? XD –glomps-

knux33- Hehe, yup! Couldn't resist the cuddles! X3

Julyechan- I forgot you?! I'm so sorry! Gah! I'll try to get everyone next time! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooorry! Awes, thank you! I love you too! X3 –glomps- WAIT NO LOINGER! Hehe, the new chapter is here! Lol.

**Disclaimer**: once, a little boy said he owned DGM. And a tiger ate him. So, I'm not going to risk it.

**Chapter 17- All that I can give is care.**

_The smaller boy gasped a little with shock, and pressed his hand with more assertiveness to Lavi's cheek. _

"_You're real! You're really here!" Allen cried out, and Lavi nodded, not once letting go of Allen's hand._

_However, he got the shock of a lifetime when Allen flung himself into the arms of the older boy, and sobbed himself to sleep in his arms. _

Chuckling slightly at the worn out boy using him as a pillow, the red haired teen looked fondly down at the shining silver locks, just begging to be pet. Lavi was never one to resist temptation. So he didn't. reaching out a hand, he carefully ran his slender fingers through the soft locks, smiling in contentment when Allen sighed happily in his sleep.

Continuing the motion of running fingers through soft hair, Lavi looked up at the dark melancholy gray sky to mull things over in his mind.

His number one concern was how the hell they were supposed to get out. Bookman had said nothing about the way out of Allen's surprisingly dark mind. Perhaps they both had to send their energy out, like Bookman had sent Lavi's energy into Allen's mind? No, that wouldn't work. If they did that, then Allen wouldn't have a body to return to. All he would end up being is energy.

Furrowing his brow, Lavi thought harder. Maybe they had to wait until Miranda's innocence gave out? No, Lavi discarded the notion immediately; realizing that if they did that, then Lavi would be stuck in Allen's mind.

Sitting and thinking about the solution to the problem, Lavi failed to notice when Allen woke up.

Big gray eyes blinked themselves open tiredly, finding it warm where he was, and wished to go back to sleep. Giving a small yawn, he squeaked, as the now wide awake boy felt something pawing through his hair. It felt quite nice, but since he didn't know exactly what was doing that, he reasoned that a squeak was an acceptable reply to the knowledge that something _other_ than himself was touching his hair.

An equally startled noise sounded from above his head, and the even m ore startled boy let out another squeak, before looking up at the sound.

What he saw eased his mind a bit, and he settled down a little, with a small sigh of relief.

"_Geeze_ Allen, you scared the _hell_ outta me!" Lavi faked hurt, and Allen raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"Sorry?"

"You're not sorry at all!" Lavi cried out, waving an angry fist in the air.

Allen giggled at Lavi's act, and the red head had to smile back. Allen was just….so…Allen. There was no other way to describe him. He was just Allen.

A small tug on his hand brought him out of his thoughts, and he noticed that Allen had moved to lie back on his lap. Smiling softly at the boy, Lavi continued to pluck delicate strands of silver hair away from the other strands, and play with them. That's what Allen liked to _think_ he was doing anyway. There was _no_ way he was going to admit to himself that Lavi was braiding his hair.

Allen rolled his eyes up at the older boy, who simply raised an eyebrow back at the younger, and continued to…_play_…with Allen's hair.

Allen had to admit, Lavi was being surprisingly gently with his hair. His younger friends, well, they didn't quite show the same concern as Lavi did when it came to hair.

Once Lavi was finished braiding Allen's hair, he simply started to gently undo it again.

Sitting in silence for a while, Allen was the first to break it with a question.

"Lavi, why did you come here?"

The redhead looked down at the serious gray eyes that were seeking an answer from the emerald eyes that were looking at him gently from above his own face.

"Allen I came to get you back." Lavi said finally. Taking his time to mull over the sentence thoroughly before speaking.

"But I don't understand." Allen's brow crinkled as he furrowed it in thought. Lavi looked at the rippled forehead with a longing to dispel the crinkles in it, and make sure they never would return to the small boy stretched out in his lap. He just wanted Allen to be happy.

"What don't you understand Allen?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Why was it _you_ that came to get me?" Allen looked up at Lavi, and was startled to see a flash of hurt shift through Lavi's gentle green eyes. Before Allen could confirm that it really was hurt, the emotion was gone, and Lavi smiled really widely at Allen.

"Well, I dunno Moyashi!" Lavi teased, trying to hide his hurt. Perhaps Allen wanted it to be someone else...

"Lavi…" Allen frowned. "You suck at lying."

"Ah?" Lavi only uttered, inwardly panicking a little. This was exactly the stuff he wanted to avoid with Allen. The small boy could be surprisingly perceptive sometimes, but dense as a brick the next. It was a mystery to anyone who talked to him to see what Allen was going to do or say to their implied hints on certain matters. Like the relationship between Komui and Reever for one.

Once Linali and a few others, including Allen and Lavi, were sitting at a table in the cafeteria discussing why the two had been taking time off from work, even though they were so far behind. Allen blinked in confusion when everyone but him giggled. They turned to watch what was going on on the smaller boy's face. They could almost _see_ the light bulb go off, as Allen, in Lavi's opinion, blushed spectacularly, and ran out of the room screaming bloody murder.

Allen still had a hard time looking at Komui properly. His relationship with Reever could only mean more pain for him, as they came up with more fiendish torture devices used under the guise of a healing technique.

But he was digressing, and rather badly. Shaking his head, Lavi returned to the conversation at hand.

"Lavi." Allen sighed, rolling his eyes a little at the older. "You and I both know you're lying, so stop it."

"And why would I be lying, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know." Allen frowned again. "Why did you get so upset when I asked why it was you who came to get me out of here?"

Lavi sighed, and looked away from the puzzled eyes, that wanted to know everything Lavi was trying to keep secret. Saying nothing, the older just pulled a shaky hand through his own red locks.

"Lavi?" Allen asked really quietly, concern flashing in his expressive eyes. Gray eyes widened, as Lavi gave a bark of bitter laughter.

"Trust me Allen you don't want to know the answer." Lavi smiled sadly at the smaller boy.

"Lavi…" Allen said again, looking far cuter than he had a right to, Lavi decided.

"It's nothing Allen." Lavi shook his head slowly.

"No, it's not Lavi." Allen's voice was lower with an almost growl, as he lifted himself up to be sitting in front of the older boy. Lavi simply stared at the other. "I want an answer. And I don't care how long it takes to get one, so I guess we'll both just sit here for a while, until you decide to give up."

Lavi closed his eyes, and sighed quietly. Looking up at Allen, he realized that it was a bad idea to look at the boy, to admire how the gray sky behind him was making his eyes stand out even more on his pale face that Lavi bet felt silky smooth to the touch. He already knew how Allen's hair felt.

Biting his lip in an effort to stop thinking, he hadn't noticed that he'd bitten his lip until it bled; the red liquid running down his chin to silently drop onto the ground.

Reaching pout with startled concern, Allen gently brushed his fingertips against Lavi's face, trying to stop the blood flow from his lip, and wipe away the blood that was already dripping off of his chin. "Lavi!" Allen's eyes were wide, and he looked a little alarmed.

"Don't Allen." Lavi turned away. He knew that if he felt those wonderfully soft fingers on him again, he was going to loose it.

"Lavi…?" Allen called, not withdrawing his hand.

"Dimmit Allen, I said don't!" the red head snapped, and grabbed the younger boy's shirt collar. Looking into startled gray eyes, Lavi quickly gave a sharp yank, pulling their faces together.

Green eye fluttered shut, as shocked gray ones widened in surprise. But, a few seconds after, closed themselves much in the manor that the green eyes had closed, and he sank into the kiss, relishing the feel of Lavi's lips against his own. Giving a small gasp of surprise, Allen opened his mouth, and Lavi took the opportunity to let his tongue dart into the delicious mouth, and play with the boy's own tongue.

Eventually, they had to breath, and so Lavi gently lifted his face away from the smaller boy's, both boys panting harshly to regain their air.

"That's your answer Allen." Lavi smiled.

-TBC-

sooooooooooo, I know it was a bit of a filler chapter, but I thought you all deserved it after writing me so many fantastic reviews, and waiting patiently for the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it, ne?


	18. You have my attention

Welcome to chapter 18

Welcome to chapter 18! I hope you enjoyed the sort of filler and fluff in the previous chapter! I know it was a little cliché, but honestly, making Lavi wait that long for Allen, well, he was starting to threaten me……..ehehe….

In other news, I'm hoping to get a bunny named Cookie from a website, so cross your fingers for me please? I really want him!

Thank you to:

Shirenai- Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it! I was going to leave the kiss for this chapter, but I thought that I had made you guys wait for long enough! I can't believe I got so many reviews, despite the lack of boy fluff-ness in the story so far! Well, besides the last chapter, anyways… lol. –laughs- don't worry, I won't stop updating!

YugiKitten- glad you liked it! X3

Winter's Light- yeah, I know it was a little cliché, but I think my brain died when I got home from work, and I was forced to write a cliché scene… D: but I'm glad you still liked it! XD Hehe, Allen's too cute for his own good. And Lavi loves it that way! –wink wink- lol.

Nella333- Yay for you! Lol, congrats! Oooooh, I get the Nella stamp of approval?! Woot! That's the best kind! Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! X3

artist-girl731- Hehe, glad you liked it! Here's your update! X3

EndSlasher- I do try my best darling! X3 I try to update as soon as possible, so don't worry, it'll be ready for you right when you get home! Sometimes I write the chapters at night too….but the story's only going to go for so long…D: it's going to be sad when my baby's done…I might cry! D:

darkangelwings90- Hehe, you bet they did! I felt like I waited for long enough to put it in, so I did! Glad you're happy, and that you liked it!

**Disclaimer:** yeah, the tiger's still roaming around, so for now I'm not going to claim the rights to DGM. I don't have a way to do that anyways…D: 

Chapter 18- you have my attention. 

_Green eyes fluttered shut, as shocked gray ones widened in surprise. But, a few seconds after, closed themselves much in the manor that the green eyes had closed, and he sank into the kiss, relishing the feel of Lavi's lips against his own. Giving a small gasp of surprise, Allen opened his mouth, and Lavi took the opportunity to let his tongue dart into the delicious mouth, and play with the boy's own tongue. _

_Eventually, they had to breathe, and so Lavi gently lifted his face away from the smaller boy's, both boys panting harshly to regain their air. _

"_That's your answer Allen." Lavi smiled. _

"Lavi…" Allen looked up into green eyes, as Lavi pulled away from the smaller boy, sad that he would do so. He missed Lavi's warmth already.

Bangs cast over his eyes, since he had pulled his bandana down around his neck, Lavi looked down, and away from Allen. "I'm sorry Allen." He moved to get up, but stopped when a small slender hand suddenly attached itself to the front of Lavi's shirt. Looking down at the hand clutching the fabric until Allen's knuckles were white from the pressure, the red haired boy followed the arm to look at the boy's face. What he saw there surprised him a little.

Allen was glaring at him, but it was the look in his eyes that Lavi was surprised about. He looked into the warm gray depths, and saw happiness, a bit of confusion, and the last one…love.

Allen made an impatient sound, and pulled the older down to meet his lips once more.

"Don't you dare leave." The younger said, lips rubbing against the redhead's he was so close. "Not now."

"Are you sure?" Lavi whispered back, afraid that if he talked too loud, he would startle the boy, and Allen would come to his senses, and push him away.

"I've never been more sure." Allen murmured back.

Lavi smiled, and brought his lips down to meet Allen's fully, gently reaching his arms around the boy to hold him tight.

Craving the taste of Allen, Lavi licked the younger's bottom lip, seeking permission to enter, and was elated as the younger's lips parted. With a moan, Lavi explored the inside of Allen's mouth, loving the taste of the smaller boy. He tasted like mango, and cinnamon. An odd combination, but it was entirely Allen, and Lavi found himself with a new addiction.

Allen's tongue came forward to play with his own, and both the older boy and the younger felt a tremor go through them, leaving a pleasant heat racing through their veins. Allen moaned into his mouth as Lavi pressed himself more firmly against the boy, and kissed him with more fervor.

Breaking the kiss after a few seconds, Lavi moved Allen's shirt collar, and placed gentle and loving kisses down the side of the delicate skin, loving the sounds that emitted from the red and swollen lips of the younger.

"Lavi." Allen whisper-moaned, clutching the older boy closer.

Lavi smiled, and Allen shivered as he felt it against his skin. Reaching the junction between Allen's shoulder and his neck, Lavi nipped lightly, and heard a wonderful gasp from Allen. Nipping a little harder, Lavi drew blood, and lapped it gently with his tongue.

Allen whimpered with a little pain, and Lavi soothingly lathed the bite with his tongue, stopping the bleeding. He felt the shiver that had run through the smaller boy, and looked up from his attack on the boy's neck; to look into the gray eyes that were half closed, and flushed cheeks.

Bringing himself back up, Lavi met Allen's mouth once again, and kissed the smaller fiercely.

Breaking away to breathe, Lavi looked lovingly down at the boy. Allen was looking back up at him, red lips stretched into a soft smile.

"Allen." Lavi had regained most of his breath by then.

"Lavi?" Allen was still looking at him like that, and heaven help them if he didn't stop it.

"Allen…" Lavi hesitated, and Allen reached up, and touched the side of his face with his soft hand, slender and pale fingers caressing his cheek gently. Lavi felt himself take a deep breath. Ok, this was it! "Allen…I love you."

Lavi waited for the reply, wishing for it to be positive, but knew that it could be negative as well.

"Lavi…" the red head looked up at his name. "I love you too."

Green eyes watched the still red lips form the words with a small sense of wonder. Green eyes fell shut as Lavi pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace, and they simply sat there and held each other for a while.

Breaking the silence, Lavi turned to look down at Allen. "Allen…"

"Yeah Lavi?" the younger looked up.

"Do you have any idea how to get out now?"

Allen blinked at the statement, and furrowed his brow in thought. "Well." Allen said, after a little thinking. "To get here, I had to go through a series of doors…"

"Yeah, same for me." Lavi nodded.

"Perhaps it's the same to get out then?" Allen shrugged.

"Maybe." Lavi nodded, pondering the possibility. He could've slapped himself for not thinking of it before this.

As if realizing that it was needed, a door appeared with another strange symbol written on it.

Lavi looked warily at it, not too trusting after what had happened the last time with a door like that. This time though, it wasn't sending out cloud waves of doom, so Lavi felt it was safe to go through this time.

Not wanting to leave quite yet, but knowing that they had to, in order to get back to their friends, Lavi stood up, and offered his hand to the younger boy sitting on the ground, and Allen placed his small hand in Lavi's own.

Gently tugging, Lavi lifted the other boy into a standing position, and they both walked to the door, still holding hands.

Placing his hand on the door knob, Lavi gave it a tug, and it opened. Seeing nothing but dark shadows, Allen and Lavi tried to step away from the door, but it useless. The door seemed to suck them into the shadows with a strange wind that sent them hurdling into the black depths.

Giving a startled yelp, Lavi felt Allen's hand start to slip form his own, and tried to hold on tighter. Key word; tried.

Gritting his teeth, Lavi tightened his hold on Allen's hand again, but it was still slipping from his grasp, no matter how hard he tried. Looking around and shouting Allen's name, Lavi saw the terror on the boy's face, and he could tell he was too terrified to even scream. Allen was holding on with a death grip to Lavi's hand as well, but they were both slipping from the other's grasp.

With a scream, he felt the younger boy finally slip away from his hand, and promptly he disappeared into the shadows.

Screaming Allen's name, Lavi was being tossed about by the wind as well, but the shadows didn't seem to eat him, like they had eaten Allen's form.

Confused and panicked, Lavi was still searching frantically for the smaller boy, when he noticed that everything was getting fuzzy.

'_Dam!'_ Lavi swore in his head, and tried to keep himself from falling unconscious to try and find Allen.

Lavi's effort was in vain, as he felt everything go black, and then nothing.

-TBC-

so, sort of filler-ish again, but I still added a plot line in there! Lol, I hope you enjoyed!

Please tell me what you thought of it! And cross your fingers for me about the bunny please?

Thank you!


	19. You wanna see the light

Welcome to the 19th chapter

Welcome to the 19th chapter! Woot! Almost 20 chapters! Wow! Holy moogle! I didn't think I'd make it this far! But it's all due to you readers and reviewers who give me encouragement to continue!

Zomg, I'm so sorry about the late update, but a lot of stuff has been going on, and I haven't been in the proper mood to write stories lately.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you to:

Nella333- Woot, another stamp? Yayers! Thank you! Hehe, I'm glad you liked it!

EndSlasher- uh……uh oh…..if you erased Allen and Lavi, what'll I do for their characters? Um……oh, this could be bad! Lol, but I'm sure it'll work out…somehow….

Shinigami Requiem- thankies! I hope I get him! And your finger crossing worked for the update! Lol.

Kayday- yeah, yeah it really would suck, wouldn't it? Hehe, you'll have to read to find out!

Lonely Kitty- Hehe, wow, emotional overload? Hmm……lo, thanks! I do hope I get cookie…….and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

darkangelwings90-  AH! Story glutton! Lol, thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

Winter's Light- Hehe, well, the mango was because that's usually what I smell like, and it's my favorite fruit! I love it! Hehe, I do leave cliffys sometimes, just for the suspense!

KiyoiYume- yeah, I know, I'm a little evil for separating them…but you'll see why in this chapter!

Shirenai- Oh, that's true…Haha, you noticed! Very good! So far, I think you're the only one who's noticed! Or, rather, if anyone else has noticed, they haven't said anything about it…but not all of them are quotes from songs. If you wanna know what songs they're from, you can always copy the title into Google, and search the lyrics. It should pop up the entire song, and the artist as well. Hehe, I just don't want to give anything away… yeah, I would hate me at the end too… XD but I'm glad you liked it!

blueporing90-  ehehehe…… sorry, I know I'm evil…but it had to be done! You'll see why in this chapter…and yes, fate can be a cruel bitch…….but I'm not fate! So, I will be a little less evil! Yayers!

SnowKittens- no, you didn't read it wrong, I just updated really fast….lol. YOU BROKE YOUR FOOT?! Omg, are you okay?! What happened?! Hehe, don't worry, you're not really being prude…it's just that Lavi and Allen are a lot to handle, and sometimes, well, it gets a little overwhelming…. Lol. I'm glad you thought it was cute though! Well, I hope your foot gets better soon! –kisses and hugs to get better!-

Riznao- yeah, I did separate them, but it was for a good reason! You'll see! Hehe, but you'll have to read and find out!

Julye chan- Hehe, I'm so glad you liked it! Oh, you're so kind! Thank you! You think my ficcy is sweet? Awe…-is melting in a puddle of joy- thank you so much! You're so kind! Hehe, Lavi is too hot to ignore…lol. I totally fan girl for Lavi…..

Knux33- Hehe, thanks, I'm so glad you liked it! Well, you'll have to read and find out, now won't you? And here's your update!

Thank you everyone! I'm so sorry if I missed anyone! Please let me know if I did! My email still isn't fixed, so I'm trying to do the best that I can to mention everyone that I can catch!

**Disclaimer:** so sorry hun, I don't own DGM. Look elsewhere, if that's who you're looking for. I just borrow then to write a fic about them sometimes…. 

Chapter 19- you wanna see the light. 

_With a scream, he felt the younger boy finally slip away from his hand, and promptly he disappeared into the shadows. _

_Screaming Allen's name, Lavi was being tossed about by the wind as well, but the shadows didn't seem to eat him, like they had eaten Allen's form. _

_Confused and panicked, Lavi was still searching frantically for the smaller boy, when he noticed that everything was getting fuzzy._

'_Damm!' Lavi swore in his head, and tried to keep himself from falling unconscious to try and find Allen. _

_Lavi's effort was in vain, as he felt everything go black, and then nothing. _

Hushed murmurs and whispers floated softly through the air, as he opened his eyes slowly, his vision still blurry. Seeing only white, he blinked again, to clear his vision.

"He's awake!" Lavi heard a female voice yell excitedly. Rushed footsteps, and the rustling of clothing, the clatter of items dropping to the floor, the excited exclamations all flooded Lavi's ears.

Groaning, Lavi tried to sit up, and failed miserably. He felt several hands lift him into a sitting position, and winced as the bruises he just realized he had came into contact with other hands, and the side of the bed.

…Wait…side of the bed?...

That meant the he was back!

"Where's Allen?" Lavi managed to gasp out, looking around at all the faces surrounding him frantically looking for the one who meant the most to him. Not seeing Allen, Lavi began to panic, as hands restrained him, and quickly loosing his energy, Lavi slumped over, but still looked slightly panicked.

"Worry about yourself first, idiot apprentice." Bookman growled, and strode over to the bed.

"What?" Lavi blinked, and looked at Bookman.

"Idiot." Kanda scowled.

"You got banged up pretty good Lavi." Linali added.

"Ugh." Lavi groaned. "I haven't been run over yet, but I bet this is what it would feel like."

"Oh Lavi." Linali giggled.

"I came back?" Lavi looked up at the green haired girl.

"Yeah, you did." She said quietly.

"What about Allen?" Lavi started to attempt to stand, and several pairs of hands held him down again.

"Lavi, lie still." Komui said, getting impatient with the boy.

"But I need to see Allen!" Lavi glared at the bespectacled man, who sighed wearily. Komui moved out of the way, and Lavi saw the boy he'd been longing to see ever since they were torn apart.

But something was wrong. Allen was still in the bed!

"Why isn't he awake?!" Lavi yelled frustrated.

"We don't know." Komui sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"You woke up, and we were hoping and waiting for Allen to wake up too, but he still hasn't even moved." Linali said, sadly glancing at the figure on the bed.

"But…" Lavi trailed off.

"We're doing all we can, but we don't understand why he hasn't waken up yet. We know just as much as you do." Komui added. "In fact, you probably know more, seeing as how you were in his mind, and we weren't."

"I see." Lavi looked dejectedly at the blankets. "So it didn't work then?"

"We don't know that." Bookman joined in. "It could just be taking him a while to recover."

"Yeah?" Lavi looked a little happier with that speculation.

"That's what we think may be going on. But we're still not sure. Don't get your hopes up just yet Lavi." Komui sighed.

"Mmm." Lavi nodded, still looking at Allen's bed.

"For the time being Lavi," Komui adjusted his glasses, "we think it's better for you to just rest and recover your energy for now. We can move you closer to Allen, but you shouldn't leave your bed just yet. Rest up, and then we'll see how you are."

"Sure." Lavi was still looking at Allen, and Komui knew that Lavi would rest, as soon as he was sure that Allen was within his reaching distance.

"Alright, let's get Lavi moved over to Allen." Komui stood up from the chair that hew had been perched on, and almost everyone in the room assisted him in wheeling the bed over as close to Allen's as it could get.

Seeing Allen getting closer, Lavi waited patiently, until he was within reach of the boy, and they had settled his bed before reaching out to grasp the smaller boy's hand in his own.

Reassuring himself that the warmth of the smaller boy's hand was really there, Lavi allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

-TBC-

I know it's a little short, but I won't be able to update until tomorrow, I think, and I wanted to give you something before I left to go to my parent's house for a bit.

Thank you so much all of you! Everyone who reviewed, and even read my stories, I'm glad you enjoyed! I'm just sorry that it's so short.


	20. we all have teeth that bite underneath

Welcome to chapter 20

Welcome to chapter 20! Wow, 20! Lol, I'm so happy that I made it this far! But, it's all due to you really awesome reviewers! Thank you so much! And I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! I've had a lot of stuff to deal with lately, and I was pretty upset. I didn't want to write anything, because my mind was on too many other things, and my work would suffer for it. So I wanted to wait until I got the main things out of the way, and dealt with. And I did, and now you're stuck with me again! Lol.

Thank you to:

darkangelwings90- Hehe, I can't tell you! But you'll see! Read and out, ne?

Lonely Kitty- Hehe, Lavi has so many bruises from a- running into the tree…yeah, he still has those ones, and b- being thrown around by the freak wind thing that happened in Allen's mind.

Kayday- Hehe, read on my friend! Don't lose hope yet!

Artist-girl731- lol, here's your update!

Nella333- Hehe, heyya Yellow-chan! Lol, Lavi is definitely my first fave for fangirling ridiculously for right now. In a close second comes both Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, and Cloud from final fantasy 7. What it is with me and red-heads? Lol. Awes, thank you so much for the sweets! And the coffee too! And the carrots! munch munch I love 'em! I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Yays for the thumbs up! Thanks for the review!

KiyoiYume- yeah, it was a bit short, and I'm soooooooorry! But yeah, at least Lavi's….kinda awake now. He's having a snooze fest with Allen at the moment, but yeah. Lol, it's so cute! They're all cuddly!

Winter's Light- Lavi would probably be really lonely without Allen, ne? he'd be all angsty hot boy again. Which is good for us, cuz he makes a **hot **angsty boy, but bad for him, since, well, he doesn't have Allen. Lol, watermelons are pretty good. Lol, but I like mangoes just a little more. Ah, no I haven't read that chapter yet. I'm currently watching the anime, so I'm not sure what chapters apply to the anime yet. Lol. But I will read it at some point! Probably…. Lol

SnowKittens- awes. Saankyou! I love to be loved! Lol. More kisses 'n' hugs for you! Yay! Lol, you'll have to read on to find out!

blueporing90- Hehe, you'll have to read on to find out, ne? lol, it was getting good, wasn't it? -sweatdrop- I kinda ruined that…oops? Lol. But I'm glad you liked it!

Julye chan- yays! I'm so glad you like it! Hehe, you'll just have to read and find out!

Riznao- Hehe, yeah. Funny how that happens… lol. Anyways, you'll get your update! Lol.

Knux33- awes, I'm glad you're so patient! Saankyou! Hehe, I did add a bit of a lovey dovey moment in there… giggle I just couldn't resist! Or rather, why should I resist? Allen and Lavi are so freakin' cute! I fangirl ridiculously for that pair…

Saankyou all for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** yeah, I'll get around to owning DGM someday…but sadly, that day is not today, as I still don't own it. mumble stupid Santa mumble 

Chapter 20- we all have teeth that can bite underneath. 

"_Alright, let's get Lavi moved over to Allen." Komui stood up from the chair that hew had been perched on, and almost everyone in the room assisted him in wheeling the bed over as close to Allen's as it could get. _

_Seeing Allen getting closer, Lavi waited patiently, until he was within reach of the boy, and they had settled his bed before reaching out to grasp the smaller boy's hand in his own. _

_Reassuring himself that the warmth of the smaller boy's hand was really there, Lavi allowed himself to drift off into sleep. _

Hearing nothing but silence, and the soft fluttering of curtains in the breeze, Lavi slowly regained consciousness, opening stunning green eyes to blink blearily at his surroundings.

Well, looking at the white all over, he figured he would be in the infirmary.

The infirmary! The redhead sat up, and groaned, as his head pounded slightly. He raised his hands to rub at the pain, when he noticed that one of his hands was holding something warm.

Looking down, Lavi saw a pale and slender hand grasped in his own.

Allen! Again, Lavi jolted with the memory of the small boy, and what had occurred hours before.

Seeing the small boy still lying in the bed, Lavi clenched his eyes shut, and grabbed a fistful of blanket, clenching it tight in his one hand, his other hand was mindful of the hand grasped gently in his own.

"I failed." Lavi's voice was laced with pain, and he felt as if he might cry. This wasn't the first time he had failed, and nor would it be the last. But it was certainly the most painful failure of them all.

Gently letting go of the small hand in his own, he slowly got out of bed, and noticed he was still in his clothes. _'One less thing to worry about then.'_ Lavi thought, as he slowly made his way to the chair by Allen's bed. Settling himself gingerly on the chair, Lavi reached over, and gently grasped the small boy's hand in his own once more.

Sighing, he set his forehead on the warm hand, and rested for a minute, mulling things over. He was glad that no one was there, so he could be left in peace for a while.

Well, not peace exactly, seeing as how he had failed; but at least there wouldn't be a multitude of questions.

Lavi was grateful for the small respite to reflect on the not-so-small matter of his failure.

'_why didn't it work?' _Lavi stared sadly at the boy on the bed, lying motionless and far too still for Lavi's liking.

He wanted Allen to wake up, to open those mysterious gray eyes, and smile his beautiful calming smile again.

He wanted to hug the boy, and feel his warmth.

He wanted to be with Allen, period.

'_Stop it!'_ he commanded his mind, his thoughts too painful for him to bear.

He was startled to find that the warmth in his hand had increased, and then decreased again. Almost like…Allen had…squeezed… his… hand…

Eyes wide with shock, Lavi realized that in his despair he had squeezed the smaller boy's hand, and he had squeezed back!

Elated, Lavi squeezed the smaller hand again, and again the smaller boy's hand responded by giving a squeeze back!

Laughing, Lavi did it again, and Allen squeezed back. A passing doctor heard the laugh, and paused to look in. hearing a delighted laugh again, he walked into the room to see what was going on.

"Lavi, are you alright?" the doctor asked, looking uncertainly at the redhead.

"Oh, I'm great! Look!" Lavi pointed to his hand.

He squeezed once more, and was ecstatic when the smaller hand squeezed back.

"See?!" Lavi almost yelled in his excitement. "When I squeeze his hand, he squeezes it back!"

"That's a good sign." The doctor smiled with a small amount of relief. He knew it was a good sign, but… "He still has a way to go yet Lavi."

"I know." The older boy was calmer now, and a serene calmness fell around him. "But if it's Allen, he'll be fine."

"That's true." The doctor smiled with mirth. "That boy bounces back faster than any other I've seen so far."

"Mhm." Lavi nodded, and smiled softly at the boy whose hand he was clutching like a lifeline.

Not wanting to disturb the two, the doctor quietly left unnoticed.

For the rest of the day, Lavi sat by Allen's bed, and didn't move.

Night fell, and Lavi slowly drifted off, still holding Allen's hand, and slumped over, half on the bed, and half on the chair.

Unnoticed to the slumbering boy, the sounds of sheets rustling filled the room, as the boy on the bed shifted in his sleep.

Upon reflection, that wasn't the best way to sleep.

Lavi groaned, as he woke slowly, and felt small pains everywhere form the odd position he had slept in.

Soft green eyes fluttered open, and gazed sleepily around.

"still at the infirmary then." Lavi said to himself, yawning sleepily.

Looking down at Allen, he stopped all movement. When he had gone to sleep last night, Allen had been lying on his back. Now, he was lying on his side, facing Lavi.

Lavi swore his heart stopped beating then.

Gently letting Allen's hand fall, he shook the smaller boy gently. "Allen." He called, and gained no response. "Allen?" he tried again.

This time, he watched Allen, frantically looking for some small sign of recognition.

And he was rewarded with a small frown furrowing the pale brow before it smoothed over once more.

"Allen!" Lavi almost shouted, and he once again was rewarded with the small frown that disappeared almost as soon as the last one had.

Lavi stood up quickly, and groaned, clutching his head. "Augh!" He muttered. "Bloody head rush."

It soon dissipated, and Lavi bolted out the door, and down the long and sometimes confusing hallways, almost running past the door he was looking for, but stopping just in time.

"Komui!" the red head shouted excitedly. "You have to come see this!" waving frantically, he didn't give the supervisor time to argue, and began his dash back to the infirmary.

In his cluttered office, and buried in papers, Komui blinked at the yelling coming from outside his office. Lavi's voice registered in his over-tired min, and he instantly jumped out of his chair, moaning with discontent. "Fuck, head rush." Komui shook his head, and ran as fast as he could out the door, only to see Lavi turn the corner to the infirmary.

Turning the same corner, he finally arrived, panting slightly, only to see Lavi sitting beside Allen once more.

"Komui, come see!" the redheaded boy called over his shoulder, eyes alight with happiness.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Komui strode over to the bed with long strides, and watched what Lavi was doing.

Lave once again shook Allen gently. "Allen." He called, and once again, the smaller boy's brow furrowed rather cutely into a small frown.

Komui's eyebrows rose, and he smiled widely. "That's great!"

"Isn't it?" Lavi looked at the supervisor with barely contained glee. "He squeezed my hand this morning too."

"It seems like his progress is improving rapidly." Komui rubbed his chin in thought, mulling over the possibilities of the responses Allen had given so far to Lavi.

"Yeah." Lavi nodded, a small smile on his face. "I mean, this is Allen after all."

"Very true." Komui shook his head. I'm pretty sure that soon I'll have one more boy to worry about being near Linali again, but I need to do some research to be sure."

Lavi shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that."

"So that's how it is." Komui smiled, "congratulations are in order for you both."

"Thanks." Lavi smiled.

"Oh!" the supervisor let out a sound that could only be classified as a squeal; but a manly squeal, mind you; "We have to throw a party for this once Allen wakes up!"

"Ah?" Lavi responded, not sure if Allen would want one.

"Oh, c'mon!" the supervisor wheedled "everyone needs a party!"

"Well…" Lavi looked at the supervisor uncertainly.

"Please?" Komui was using puppy eyes on the redhead, who laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, I guess a party couldn't hurt." Lavi smiled as Komui danced around the room, proclaiming that it was going to be 'the best party ever,' and asking 'who should we invite?'

"Komui." Lavi called, gaining the excited man's attention once more. "We'll have to wait for the party until Allen's settled in again, alright?"

"Absolutely." Komui nodded. "that will delay the party, but I guess it can't be helped."

Lavi laughed. "Well, think of it as a bit more time to prepare the party, ne?"

"YEAH!" Komui yelled excitedly, and Lavi laughed again. "I shall start the preparations immediately!" and the purple haired man fairly danced out of the room with excitement.

Lavi's chuckle reverberated in the quiet room, and died down as he fell silent, falling into his thoughts once more.

Only this time, he had a small smile on his face.

-TBC-

soooooo, what did you think?

I made it a bit longer just because the last chapter was so short, and you had to wait so long for this one!

Again, so sorry for that!

But I'm glad that you all seemed to enjoy it!

Saankyou all again for all of your wonderful reviews!


	21. Our souls are not corpses

Welcome to chapter 21

Welcome to chapter 21! I'm very sorry about the late updates lately…but yesterday was my birthday, so I didn't have time between being in town with my friends, and seeing Rides Again- an excellent band- and Theory of a deadman live at a bar. It was the BEST THING EVER! I had a lot of fun, and ended up getting semi-drunk. Haha, I was also molested by a bird, but that story is for another time! I might even write a oneshot about it, using Allen and Lavi…hmm. Oh well, I gotta finish this story first! It's almost over, and I'll be sad when it is.

Thank you to:

SnowKittens- Haha, that's the best mental image ever! It makes me laugh really hard ever time I read it! Haha, that's priceless! Thanks for the awesome laughs!

KiyoiYume/ Nayruu- Haha, head rushes are pretty annoying sometimes. Sometimes I fall over from them, right after I've gotten up…I'm a never ending source of amusement for my friends….lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy!

darkangelwings90- Hehe, well, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the review! Enjoy!

shinigamisrequiem- yup! Hehe, although for how long, I'm not sure…lol. Thanks for the review!

Artist-girl731- here's your update! Hope you enjoy!

EndSlasher- oh, wow! I'm sorry you've been down, but I'm glad that I made things a little happier for you! Care to share why you've been down lately? PM me if you want to talk. But don't feel like I'm pressuring you to, I'm only saying that if you want to talk to me about stuff, I'll listen, ok? Any time you wanna talk, you can PM me, if you feel like it.

Shirenai- yeah, it is a bit early for Allen to show such signs of awakening, but I needed the story to progress little bit faster, so I had to make Allen's progress a bit faster than what I had planned originally. But you're smart for noticing! Yay for you! Lol, and don't feel shy, if you have a question, go ahead and ask, I promise I don't bite!...often…lol. but thank you for the review!

Knux33- lol, yeah, Lavi and Allen are so freakin cute together! It's my fave pair, so it only makes sense that sooner or later I had to write something for them. Lol- and this is the result! Hehe, I tired to think like Komui, and plan out his personality. I'm glad you think it's like Komui! I'm really happy that you like the story! Hehe, enjoy the 161st chapter for the…fourth time. Wow. You must know that chapter pretty well by now, ne? lol. Anyways, enjoy!

Kayday- lol, well, that's Lavi's job! He's always going to cheer Allen up, until they create screaming fangirls worldwide at their utter adorableness! Lol. I'd be one of the ones passing out from screaming so much…lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Winter's Light- Hehe, they really are! It's my fave pairing, and I think they're personalities match really well. Lavi would be very lonely without Allen, and revert to his angsty hot boy mode. Lol. Yush, I should watch and read it. I will, eventually! Lol.

KinKitsune01- awes, thanks! You're flattering me, surely! But I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Blueporing90- ah, I would never leave my baby unfinished! Poor thing. Almost all my other fics are unfinished because they're inaccessible at the moment, but I'm trying to get to them! But I'm glad you enjoyed! Please keep enjoying the story!

Lonely Kitty- Woot! Enthusiastic reviews! YAY! Lol, I'll settle down now. You're enthusiasm is catching! But you'll have to read and see! This chapter doesn't really answer any questions, but it kinda leaves more. Hehe, again, you'll have to read to find out! I'm not sick currently, but I've been sick off and on for the longest time now, and no one knows what's wrong with me. That's not a very nice thing to know, but oh well. I'll deal with it! Thank you for your concern! I hope you continue to enjoy!

Riznao- Haha, I think Allen's thoughts would be something like how scared he is, and something along the lines of where the hell am I? Lol. Komui never changes, no. : 3 lol. Hehe, you'll have to read to find out! Hope you keep enjoying!

YugiKitten- lol, Allen loves Lavi, I think more than he realizes, if he responds to Lavi's voice while in a coma. But it was just so cute! XD lol.

Nella333- Yay! Lol, you'll just have to read and find out! But you did give me some possible ideas to use! So, THANK YOU! Omg, if I saw an angsty Lavi, I would melt. It gets bad when I'm writing about it, because then I can picture a hot angsty Lavi! And I almost nosebleed…lol. Without a doubt, Lavi is the hottest angsty boy! Lol, I love angsty Lavi! A little too much sometimes, maybe…lol. Thank you for the love and cookies! Yummy! Enjoy the chapter!

Julye chan- awes, thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'll always try my best for you guys! You all make stories worth reading, since the feedback is great to read! It gives us encouragement, and it points out some flaws or mistakes we may have made and missed. Thank you! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **yeah, still don't own DGM my lovelies.

Chapter 21- our souls are not corpses. 

_Lavi laughed. "Well, think of it as a bit more time to prepare the party, ne?"_

_"YEAH!" Komui yelled excitedly, and Lavi laughed again. "I shall start the preparations immediately!" and the purple haired man fairly danced out of the room with excitement._

_Lavi's chuckle reverberated in the quiet room, and died down as he fell silent, falling into his thoughts once more._

_Only this time, he had a small smile on his face._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quietly, Lavi observed the small form lying still on the bed, daring to hope that Allen would waken soon, and he would get to see the expressive gray eyes he had come to love once more.

This was just as nerve wracking as the last time Allen had been in a coma. Well, not that he had come out of the first one yet, but…

Emerald green eyes closed with exhaustion, and Lavi forced himself to keep awake. He would stay awake for Allen's sake, and when the boy woke up, they could go to the party for him. Provided that Komui had it ready, and wasn't sidetracked by the thought of other boys in the presence of his darling Linali.

Lavi snorted. That scenario seemed very likely.

Giving Allen's hand another squeeze to assure himself that the smaller would still respond, he smiled when he got the desired response, and let himself drift off into his thoughts once again.

Frowning, Lavi recalled how cruel Allen's life had been. He wondered why Cross was so intolerant of Allen, and how the older man could treat the boy so cruelly.

No, Lavi was not very fond of Cross at all right now. In fact, it took him everything he had just to keep himself from beating the life out of the infuriating older man, but he knew it wouldn't do any good, since it was a figure in Allen's memory, and Lavi would pass straight through him.

It irked the older to know that even in Allen's memories; he could do nothing to comfort the small boy.

As the time had gone on in Allen's mind, he had grown increasingly frustrated with the lack of corporeal forms to punish.

He wanted to protect the small boy with everything he had, and was disappointed in himself to realize that while in Allen's mind, he could do nothing, but observe.

A spectator to past events that Lavi could do nothing to change.

The redhead wondered where Allen got the courage to smile that carefree grin he always sported, no matter the occasion.

A muffled squeak, and a clattering noise drew Lavi out of his thoughts, and he looked around, startled at the sunned noise created in the- until now- silent room.

Spotting the root of the noise, Lavi was a little surprised to see Linali picking up shattered porcelain cups off of the floor, and painstakingly placing them onto the tray that had previously held warm mugs filled with steaming coffee.

"Linali?" Lavi called uncertainly, voice gruff from his lack of energy, and from disuse for a few days.

"Lavi, I'm sorry." The pale girl stopped the repetitive movement of placing shards of the scattered porcelain onto the tray, and stared at her hands instead.

"It's alright, only a little scare is all." Lavi smiled kindly at her, and she raised her head to see the look on his face.

"Yeah." Linali ducked her head back down, and resumed picking up the pieces of the mugs.

Lavi quickly got up out of the chair, consequently releasing his hold on the smaller boy's hand. Flexing the fingers on his hand, Lavi winced when he felt the pins and needles sensation wash over it. Annoyed, he shook his hand, and hurried over to the girl on the floor. "Here, let me help you."

Linali nodded once with assent, and Lavi knelt down and helped her pick up the shards that had scattered spectacularly on the pristine floor. They continued the pattern of search, pick up, and then deposit on the tray in silence.

After the task of picking up the shards was finished, Lavi looked at the quiet girl with surprise. Normally, she'd be chatting away, laughing and joking with him. Frowning, Lavi asked her; "Linali? What's wrong?"

Starting a bit at the noise, Linali looked up, and was quick to smile at the redhead. Who noticed that her smile was vacant, and produced none of the warmth she had always shown in her smiles previous. "It's nothing Lavi. Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Linali." Lavi sighed. "You're quiet, and you aren't smiling." The girl opened her mouth to object, but Lavi cut her off with his next statement. "You aren't smiling a real smile."

"I see." Linali's bangs shadowed her eyes, and she sat back quietly.

Lavi knew she would speak eventually, and they had the time to wait for the words to be spoken. Patiently, he waited for the words of explanation that Linali would voice, as he sat back as well.

"Lavi…" Linali started, and then paused. At Lavi's encouraging nod, she continued. "Do you ever think that maybe…Allen won't wake up?"

Lavi looked to the bed, where the object of their conversation slept on, unknowingly. "Sometimes." He admitted. "But then I reconsider, because it's Allen."

"Because it's Allen?" Linali asked, not quite sure what he meant.

"Yeah." Lavi nodded. "Allen always seems to pull through, and I don't really know how or why, but I'm thankful that he does." Lavi paused to gather his thoughts before speaking once more. "Allen is a strong person, and I know that he'll pull through this. He always has, and I'm sure this time will be no more different than the others."

"That's true." Linali looked at the oblivious smaller boy, and smiled slightly. "Allen always finds a way, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." Lavi nodded. "That's why I think that he'll pull through once again."

They sat there in silence again, before Linali looked at Lavi. Once she was sure she has his attention, she spoke two simple words. "Thank you."

Lavi knew they were words that meant more than gratitude for helping her to pick up the shards of porcelain, or helping her to do anything else menial. She was thanking him for giving her comfort, and irreplaceable hope. Belief took the place of uncertainty, and Linali smiled again.

This time, Lavi noticed, it was a true smile, and Linali fairly glowed with it.

After a period of silence, Lavi looked to her. "Why did you come here though?"

Linali stiffened, and muttered an excuse about coffee.

Lavi had to laugh. "Linali." The girl looked at him questioningly. "You don't have to make an excuse to come and see Allen you know." He smiled at her. "In fact, I'm sure he'd be glad to know that you came to see him."

"Well." The girl paused, and then continued once she had figured out exactly what she was going to say. "It's not that I didn't want to stay away form him." She looked at the small figure on the bed again. "It's just that I didn't want to intrude on you, since you've risked so much to bring him back."

"Linali." Lavi looked at her, seriousness on his face, and no trace of jokes or lies. "Allen is your friend too, and you don't have to feel uncomfortable with visiting him. Both he and I enjoy your visits, so don't feel like you have to stay away for our sakes, alright?"

Linali's eyes widened as she took in Lavi's sentence. Ruffling her hair, Lavi chuckled, and stood up. Regretting it almost immediately as his vision swam, and he staggered slightly.

"Lavi!" Linali's voice was released in a sharp cry, but Lavi couldn't seem to pinpoint the location.

"I'm fine Linali, its ju…" Lavi's voice trailed off suddenly, as he fell towards the floor, blackness obscuring his vision entirely, and Lavi could no longer hear her words of concern over his collapse.

Nor, did he hear the small cry that came from the still motionless body lying on the bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-TBC-

There, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it! It's a little short, but I did my best! It's also a little filler-ish, and I apologize for that.

Read and review, ne?


	22. a small predicament

Welcome to chapter 22

Welcome to chapter 22! I'm currently hooked on the song called 'pocketful of sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield. It's really great, and I usually don't listen to songs like the ones she writes, but this one is a very uplifting, and not very pop-ish. I'm not a huge fan of pop. Lol, but her song talks about people creating a place to get away from all the negatives in someone's life. I really respect her, and I think it's a great listen! I was listening to it while I was writing this! Yay! Lol.

Anyways…

Thank you to: everyone who reviewed. I don't have time to reply to you, I'm so sorry! . but I love you all so much! And I thank you again for all your support!

Chapter 22- a small predicament

"_Lavi!" Linali's voice was released in a sharp cry, but Lavi couldn't seem to pinpoint the location. _

"_I'm fine Linali, its ju…" Lavi's voice trailed off suddenly, as he fell towards the floor, blackness obscuring his vision entirely, and Lavi could no longer hear her words of concern over his collapse. _

_Nor, did he hear the small cry that came from the still motionless body lying on the bed. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Struggling to lift the heavy body, Linali grunted with the effort, and let out a frustrated sigh when she realized that Lavi was HEAVY when all of his weight was draped over her.

She just hoped that Komui didn't see them like this. He would, as he was wont to do, immediately jump to all the wrong conclusions. And then, would have a hate on for Lavi for a long time.

She tried to heft the unconscious boy up a little to keep him from falling, but made a sound not unlike to an angry cat when she found that almost immediately after, he started to slip again. She paused however when she heard a voice from the doorway.

"Linali?"

She turned to look, and her green eyes fell on her savior. "Krory! Can you help me get him onto a bed?"

"Sure!" Krory gracefully walked over to her with long strides. Lifting the body lying on Linali easily, Krory carried the boy over to the bed that was still beside Allen, and almost dropped Lavi when he glanced at the bed, and gray eyes were staring feverishly over at him.

"Allen!"

His cry alerted Linali, who ran over, and also noticed that Allen was awake, and staring at them.

"Allen! You're awake!" She yelled with joy. However, when Allen didn't answer, she took a closer look at him, and noticed that his eyes were hazy, and his face was flushed, sweat making the small boy's hair cling to his forehead. "Oh Allen." Linali sighed softly.

Dealing with one thing at a time, Linali looked at Krory, and saw that he was doing just fine with Lavi, and wondered what to do about Allen. The boy was just lying there staring at them in his fever induced state, and wasn't saying anything. The only thing he was doing was blinking. Walking over to push the little button on the stand beside the bed, Linali was hit by how bad Allen looked up-close. She could clearly see that the smaller boy was in a bad state.

"Yes?" a doctor appeared at the doorway, and Linali called him over.

"Allen's awake now, but he doesn't look too good."

"Hmm." The doctor checked Allen over, and frowned. "Looks like he's gotten sick pretty badly here."

"What's wrong with him?" Linali asked, worried.

"He seems to have caught something during the time when he was focused on his mind, and his body was too weak to fight off the invading germs. I'm not sure what it is right now, but it looks like a cold, or something similar to that. It doesn't look like the flu, since he isn't throwing up."

"So it's only a cold then?" Krory asked, coming to stand beside Linali.

"That's the way it looks, yes, but I'll have to run some tests to be sure. You can never be too careful." The doctor smiled, and pulled a needle out of his case, and taking a blood sample from Allen.

Linali frowned as she noticed that Allen's hazy eyes followed the needle, but he didn't shrink away from it, as he used to. Allen didn't like needles.

But, Linali reasoned. That might have had something to do with all the crazy drills and machines that Komui used to 'heal' Allen's innocence.

The pale girl watched as Allen didn't even flinch when the doctor carefully stuck the needle into the boy's arm.

Frowning, Linali backed off, and went to check Lavi. Putting a slender hand across the redhead's forehead, Linali winced as she felt how warm it was. Looking at the boy's flushed cheeks; she wanted to groan in frustration. It appeared as if Lavi and Allen were both sick. "Krory?" she called.

The 'Vampire' turned at the sound of his name, and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can you go get Bookman for me?"

"Sure." Krory turned to leave, and gave one last glance at Allen and Lavi before gliding out the door gracefully.

Few minutes had passed when Krory returned with a grumbling Bookman, muttering about how his idiot apprentice, and the reason they were there in the first place (Allen), had both gotten sick.

Linali knew that he cared for both Lavi and Allen more than he let on. He really was like a grandpa sometimes, only with a lot less 'when I was your age' stories, and a lot more kicks to the head…..moving on…

Bookman stepped forward to have a look at both the two sick boys, and frowned as something tugged on his memory. Searching for the fact that gave the older man the memory tug, his eyes widened with realization.

"What is it?" Linali had seen the expression on the elder's face, and knew that he had discovered something.

"Lavi isn't sick." The old man said, placing a hand on the redhead's forehead.

"What?" Linali was confused.

"Yes, he _looks_ sick, but he really isn't. He only exhausted himself."

"Then what…" Linali trailed off, looking to the elder man for answers.

"Look at Allen." Bookman nodded in the young boy's direction. "He and Lavi have the same symptoms, only Allen's is worse than Lavi's."

"What are you getting at?" Linali muttered, thinking, but not coming up with a rational explanation. "I mean, Lavi could've gotten sick from Allen, but I don't think that's what this is."

"You are correct in thinking that Lavi did not get sick from Allen." Bookman nodded at her.

"Then can you please tell me what's wrong with both of them?" Linali inquired.

"Let me examine both of them closer, and then I should have an answer for you." Bookman walked forward to take a closer look, and took out his acupuncture needles. Stepping in Allen's direction, he was forced to stop when the redhead on the bed beside Allen's opened his eyes, and growled at the older man.

Gasping with shock, Linali noticed that Lavi's eyes were blank, and he wasn't acting like his usual self.

Backing away slowly, Bookman frowned when Lavi settled down, and stopped growling at him. Experimentally, Bookman stepped closer to Allen, and once again was rewarded with a deep growl from Lavi, and the boy shot up into a sitting position, glaring at the intruder that had dared to come back a second time.

Backing away again, Bookman frowned again, as Lavi settled down after making sure that the intruder wasn't going to come back again.

"it seems like we may have a problem curing either of them if Lavi won't let me get near Allen." Bookman frowned at the possible setback.

………………………………………………………………………

-TBC-

I know, I haven't updated in a long long time! And I'm so so sorry! But I've been really busy lately. And I bring you some more bad news. I won't be working on the story for a little while. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, I just have a lot of stuff to work out before I can even think about writing more for it. So, I know it's not really fair, but, I don't want the quality of my story to suffer because I don't have my full attention on it.


End file.
